


Ateez One-Shots

by agae_4_u



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, oneshots, ships, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agae_4_u/pseuds/agae_4_u
Summary: For those waiting on my other fic(s), here's oneshots I will be also writing in the meantime.Follow @thirsteez_fics on instagram if you want to have updates on a daily basis with my fics and other oneshots.This will be a collection of oneshots based on readerxmembers, but also the members with each other.Enjoy!
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 63





	1. The Fairgrounds

**Yeosang x Jongho x Reader**

"Sangie, f-fuck, stop!" You cried out as Yeosang had pressed you up against the glass. You now slightly regretted walking into the house of mirrors, afraid that someone would find you trapped in a corner with your two boyfriends. Yes, two. It was a poly relationship, and you loved both Jongho and Yeosang equally, as did the two love each other - but the moment the two had you in the house of mirrors, their hands couldn't stay off of you. "Princess, you love it when we touch you, though," Jongho muttered as he was pressed beside you, his large hands having slipped under your loose shirt and caressed along your skin. His touch was sending shivers down your spine, but nothing was comparing to Yeosang's two fingers deep inside of you as his hand was in your shorts, his thumb rubbing along your clit as your slim hand gripped his wrist and muffled your whimpers by pressing your face into JongHo's shoulder. "I think she's gonna cum," Yeosang smirked, the darkness hiding his pleased expression as he watched you coming undone from his fingers alone. You kept letting out muffled whines, your fingers gripping at Yeosang's shirt while you felt Jongho's hot hands caress up your body more, until you felt his hand go further up.

"...You're not wearing a fucking bra, noona?" Jongho growled low next to your ear, scoffing against your skin as you kept whimpering, his fingers ghosting across your breasts and his thumb brushed against your nipple. The added stimulation was enough to send you over the edge, your body shaking and your legs ready to give out from under you but just as you felt Yeosang's fingers bringing you to climax - just like that, he slipped his hand out from your shorts. "Hnggh, no!" You harshly bit down onto your bottom lip as your abdomen clenched and your soaked entrance throbbed, begging for more. "Sh," Yeosang shushed you, leaning in to press a tender kiss to your lips and you happily leaned into him. Jongho used this to slip his body behind you, still keeping them hidden in the shadows of the house of mirrors but it was growing later in the evening and less people were entering - which only meant the boys were going to play with you more. Jongho grunted and let his hands wander back down to your hips, lifting you slightly to press your rear back against his throbbing manhood trapped in his jeans. "Y/n, can you be quiet?" Yeosang muttered against your lips as you let out a pathetic mewl, pushing your hips back against Jongho's clothed cock, nodding slightly at Yeosang. "Good girl..," he muttered, though in the back of your head, you realized just how stupid that was. You were loud and sensitive and the boys knew that. This was going to be extremely difficult for you but right now, you were arching to be touched, to be relieved. "Wh-What do you plan on doing?" You asked curiously but were met with Jongho's hand slipping from around your head to cover your mouth, the action alone enough to elicit a muffled cry from you. 

Your back arched against Jongho's broad chest and Yeosang chuckled lightly, taking this moment to glance around before he moved to kneel in front of the two of you, his fingers expertly pulling your shorts and panties down to your knees. Without so much as asking, he aided your right leg to lift as he slipped one side of your lower garments off, but Jongho's other hand caught the underside of your knee before you could set your leg down. Your face furrowed in confusion but then Jongho lifted your leg higher, spreading your legs for Yeosang to be shamelessly staring at your soaked core. "Y/n.... I could cum at the sight of you," Yeosang murmured softly, his angelic voice doing things to you but you twitched as you felt his plump lips against the flesh of your inner thighs, breathing harder against Jongho's hand. Your head went forward a bit, your eyes full of lust, now watching him, your thighs beginning to tremble. From this angle, you couldn't exactly see Yeosang's hands also aiding Jongho in loosening his jeans behind your rear, as all you saw was Yeosang's hands between your legs. A whine vibrated against Jongho's palm, but what you hadn't realized was the full extent of what the boys were planning- until you felt Jongho's bare, hard cock pressing against your inner thigh.

It caused a shock in your body, sucking in a sharp breath but the boys didn't stop. Jongho shifted his hips, a low moan cascading by the shell of your ear before you felt it. "Mmmff!" You grunted against Jongho's palm as you felt the bulbous head press against your throbbing core, your head now rolling back onto his shoulder. Your hands didn't know what to grab, and so one latched onto Yeosang's hair, and the other grasped Jongho's side. His hips pushed upwards, the grip on your leg tightening as another low moan left your boyfriend's lips, but you could still feel Yeosang's lustful gaze on you. "Mmmfff....," you whimpered out again, your body feeling as if it were on fire as Jongho's hips began to roll up into you, stretching your walls almost perfectly and reaching that sweet spot inside of you already. You could feel Jongho throbbing inside of you, and as you were distracted by Jongho's thick girth inside of you, you hadn't even noticed Yeosang nudge his sweatpants down and wrap a fist around his own cock, truly entranced by the sight above him. A grunt slipped past Yeosang's lips, but the male had suddenly leaned in and wrapped his lips around your swollen clit.

A startled moan erupted from your lips as you suddenly felt the hot sensation down below, your hips now bucking down to try and meet Jongho's thrusts but also Yeosang's tongue doing wonders to your clit. Jongho's palm was hot and clammy against your face, his fingertips digging into your cheek as he struggled to keep you muffled, but anyone nearby could hear the three of their noises. Yeosang grunted, sucking harshly as he kept his focus on your clit, his eyes closed tightly to match your growing grip on his hair. "Fuck," he cursed lowly, bringing a hand up to also cup and massage at Jongho's sack, which caused the youngest to grunt and thrust harder up into you. This sent shockwaves of pleasure through your body, and quickly you felt your orgasm building up against. Your abdomen twitched and spasmed, your panting against Jongho's palm growing harder and quicker and the two knew just how close you were. "Cum, baby girl... cum for us," Yeosang first mumbled, his tongue flicking and massaging your poor clit until you were shaking, quite literally. Jongho had to hold you up as you came hard on his cock, quickly becoming overstimulated but Jongho was set on filling you up.

"Almost, baby... hang in... th-there for me," Jongho stuttered by your ear, his voice low and honey-like before he latched his lips onto your neck and sucked a purple mark against your skin. You cried out, soon feeling Jongho's thrusts become hard for a few moments and then he bucked up, his hips abruptly stopping as he groaned and let his cock throb inside of you, spilling his seed against your fluttering walls. Yeosang watched the sight and soon detached himself from your clit, standing up and giving Jongho a look. The youngest removed his hand from your mouth and Yeosang was quick to replace it, his lips finding yours. You moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue push past your swollen and damp lips as you felt Jongho slowly pull out of you. You started to feel empty, a pathetic whine sounding against Yeosang's lips but that feeling didn't last for long. Jongho held you up higher and more firm against his chest, giving Yeosang the room below to guide his aching manhood to your entrance. With a quick snap of his hips, he pushed into you, immediately thrusting up into you as his moans echoed into your mouth.

You were pressed between their bodies, your shirt pushed up and Jongho played with your breasts, massaging and pinching gently at the nipple as you whimpered from the overstimulation. Tears pricked at your closed eyes and before long, they began to roll down your cheeks, unable to keep your soft cries at bay. Both of your hands gripped onto Yeosang's shoulders, letting your boyfriend relentlessly slam into you until you felt his hips began to stutter, and he, too, released his hot seed inside of you. "Fuck... fuck, y/n....," he softly grunted, pulling back from the sloppy kiss to look down at their lewd connection, the sight enough to cause his cock to throb inside of you. You knew you were a mess, your thighs shaking and a mixture of fluids seeping from your entrance and coating Yeosang's cock. "Princess, you did so good," Jongho praised you, but as the boys started to clean you up as best they could, they started to hear voices coming closer.

"Shit," Yeosang cursed, carefully but quickly pulling out of you so he could tug his sweatpants up. He attempted to pull your shorts up - but, none of them were quick enough and with embarrassment, the three of you had been caught.

Now banned and escorted out of the fair, the three of you made it to Yeosang's car, sitting inside of it with the A/C blasting. "I cannot... believe you two fucked me in the stupid fair AND we got caught!" You exclaimed, though you were smiling say too brightly to be mad. Jongho laughed from the back seat, while Yeosang simply smirked. "Shut up, you liked it," he retorted, though your next comment made them go quiet. "Then what are you going to tell your parents why we aren't allowed in the fair anymore next week? Remember? Your eomma bought us tickets," you cocked a brow, looking at Yeosang before back at Jongho. Both of their startled expressions had you nearly giggling, but nothing made you laugh harder than hearing their last words before Yeosang began driving away.

"Oh fuck."


	2. Hongjoong's Home

**Hongjoong x Reader**

"Y/n! I'm home!" You heard your boyfriend of three years open the front door to your shared apartment, a smile stretching across your lips. "I'm in the living room!" You called out to him as you heard his soft footsteps, the gentle rustling of him discarding his coat and hanging it up before you saw Hongjoong standing in front of you. "Hey, baby," the male gently chuckled as he made his way over to you, the couch dipping as he sat beside you. "How's my princess been today?" He hummed lowly, the nickname sending a shivering sensation up your spine, something it had always done. "Mmm... today was okay. Went to the arcade with Wooyoung and San for a bit. Basically thirdwheeled and paid for everything," you laughed softly, your eyes glittering with happiness as you moved the fuzzy blue blanket off your body and moved to snuggle into your boyfriend's side. Hongjoong's arm slipped around your slim waist, his thumb brushing against the exposed skin of your side as you were in your crop top and shorts, as per usual. "You sure they aren't taking advantage of you?" Hongjoong teased slightly as he lifted his legs to rest his feet on the coffee table, a sigh escaping the male's lips. "They might be but they make up for it. They're my best friends," you smiled brightly, though noticed your boyfriend's tired expression. "Hey... rough day at work?" You asked him as you lifted a hand to his cheek, gently grazing your fingertip against the soft flesh as he turned to look at you, a weak smile stretching across his pretty lips. "Yeah, you could say that. But, I finished my song finally," he grinned, and you let out a happy little squeal. "Really? I'm so proud of you, jagi~" You whispered to him as you moved in closer to press a kiss to his cheek but he had other plans. 

Hongjoong shifted his head just enough for your lips to catch onto his own, a startled, yet content sigh leaving you as your eyes fluttered close. You immediately leaned into his soft touch, your lips molding near perfectly to each other. Despite being together for three years, every kiss felt like the very first time. Your cheeks would blossom in color, your heart would pound against your ribcage and your stomach filled with butterflies. Hongjoong seemed to sense that he could get you like this, to melt under his very touch and so at first you didn't feel your body moving, until you had been pulled to straddle your boyfriend's lap. "Joongie~," you softly cooed his name and a low hum slipped from his lips, now lazily pressing kisses to the corners of your lips and down towards your jaw. "You know I love you... right?" He whispered, his voice sending shivers down your spine as goosebumps littered your exposed skin. "And I love you," you replied, resting your hands on his shoulders as you pulled back enough to look down at him. "Good... good," Hongjoong nodded and you ran your fingers through his platinum hair, a smile stretching across your lips. "Baby, you're tired... why don't you let me make you feel good tonight?" You offered. But your heart squeezed in your chest when you saw his pupils briefly widen, and you could've sworn you witnessed Hongjoong shudder.

***

"God, you're so quick to submit to me, Joongie," you whispered as you and him were both naked on the couch, but you had gotten a satin tie from the bedroom and slipped it around his eyes, blinding him. Hongjoong gave off the smallest whimper, causing a smirk to spread over your lips. "You like this...? Do you like it when noona plays with you like this?" You whispered, moving to kneel down in front of him on the couch as Hongjoong swallowed thickly. "I-I do, y/n...," he managed to croak out, but you gave a warning smack to his inner thigh, eliciting a whimper from your boyfriend. "I-I meant Mistress.... I'm s-sorry, mistress," he gulped, and you shamelessly watched your boyfriends bare cock twitch. You knew how to get him needy for you, and admittedly, you loved the sight of him like this. During the day, he acted like a boyfriend, but behind your closed doors, he was your submissive little man, and you adored him. 

You chuckled softly and started kissing his inner thighs, gently biting at the flesh which caused Hongjoong's body to twitch, his hands shakily gripping the couch beside his legs. He still couldn't see you, and you knew how much that frustrated him, but it also turned him on. "Patience, baby... I'll reward you if you're patient." With that being said, you began to suck soft marks into the supple flesh of his thighs, your hand finally grasping onto his cock and stroking upwards. A whine spilled from your boyfriends lips as his hips bucked up into your hand, but you were quick to bite down onto his thigh. "Hongjoong, be a good boy," you snapped, receiving a whimper in rely. You cocked a brow and glanced up, witnessing a single tear rolling down Hongjoong's cheek and you almost sighed. You had been playing with your boyfriend all week and hadnt let him cum yet, and so maybe today, you actually would. "My poor baby...," your voice softened, and so you pushed yourself up as you collected your thoughts together. "You want to release so badly, don't you?" You asked him as you straddled his hips against, purposely pushing your hips down so your lower folds pressed against his aching shaft, a moan echoing from your boyfriend.

"Y-Yes, mistress," Hongjoong exhaled a sharp breath, his lower lip beginning to quiver and you almost melted from the sight. "Can I touch you? Please? Please let me touch you," he began to whine at you, and who were you to deny him? You reached your hands up and gently pulled the knot on the tie, allowing your boyfriend his vision back and that was when you nodded. Hongjoong let out a whimpering moan before his small hands found your waist, just resting there as he looked up at you with expectant eyes. "Aw, do you wanna be inside of me~?" You crooned at him, chuckling as your boyfriend eagerly nodded with his lustful, puppy dog eyes. "So cute," you cooed, lifting your hips just enough so your wet entrance could catch onto Hongjoong's tip. He sucked in a sharp breath and you smirked, a hand of yours reaching down so you could help guide him in further. "Thank you... thank you," Hongjoong began to practically chant, especially as you started lowering your heat onto him, feeling his shaft stretching your hot walls apart.

"Oh fuck... baby," you moaned as your hands went back to his shoulders, feeling Hongjoong digging his nails into your waist. You circled your hips down onto him, taking your time to adjust to him inside of you as he rested his forehead against your shoulder. "Please, y/n," he let your name slip, but this time, you couldn't be bothered to correct him. Your poor baby needed release, and after a long day, you wanted to please him and let him feel loved. Carefully and slowly, you began to lift your hips, a soft noise escaping as your walls tightened and dragged across Hongjoong's cock, his hips threatening to buck up into you. You could only chuckle as his antics, feeling his thighs quaking beneath your own and you leaned down slightly so your lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "Go ahead, baby."

Your simple words of permission seemed to snap something inside of Hongjoong, his hands tightening their grip on your waist as he began to snap his hips upwards. His groans spilled freely from his lips, your own sounds mixing with his as his hips collided into yours. "Fuck," you cursed as you moved your hips to match your boyfriends rhythm, but his hips were erratic, and you knew he was close to cumming. He panted and lazily kissed at your shoulder and collarbone, and so you brought your hand into his hair and gripped the locks, giving his hair a harsh tug. Hongjoong moaned loudly, his hands falling to grip your ass cheeks and help force you down onto his cock, now obviously chasing after his orgasm. "Pl-Please let me cum.. please," he begged, his eyes half closed and wet, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. You gave him a brief nod, giving his hair another rough tug which caused Hongjoong to cry out.

Erratic breathing, erotic noises echoing off the walls, his hands clawing at your skin as he kept thrusting up into you.

Hongjoong let out a broken sob as he clung to you and abruptly stopped moving, stuttering moans escaping him before his hips kept moving and you knew he released deep inside of you. "Shhh... sh," you panted softly and stroked his hair, letting him ride out his orgasm inside of you as he whimpered against your shoulder. "I hope you can handle more...," you whispered after a few moments of silence, still seated on his lap and starting to circle your hips again. "I still haven't cum and I'm gonna milk you dry," you whispered with a smirk before your slim hands found his chest and pushed him back, looking down at your boyfriend with lustful eyes. "That was only the beginning to a very long night, Joongie~."


	3. "I'm sorry."

**Vampire!Seonghwa x Human!reader**

You had made Seonghwa angry, and now you deeply regretted it because the look in his eyes made you both aroused, but scared that you had truly upset your lover. All you had wanted to do was go out with your girls, but the dress you had chosen was much to revealing - in Seonghwa's eyes, that is. It was a strapless navy blue dress that fit your figure to a T, and you loved wearing it out but Seonghwa had been quick to scold you and tell you you couldn't leave the house looking like that. You had scoffed at him, clearly upset that he was trying to keep you from going out and so against his wishes - you left the house feeling hot as ever to go have a girl's night while wearing that dress.

Disobeying him had been the wrong thing to do, and you felt it the moment you returned back to your home. You had a few too many glasses of wine and so you felt hot and tipsy, so you fumbled to get your key in the front door but you were met with your brooding boyfriend, his eyes dark red as he glared down at you. "You're drunk." It wasn't him asking, but him simply stating. You knew your vampire boyfriend could smell the alcohol on you, and you shivered when you saw him baring his teeth in a slight snarl at you which exposed his two sharp canines. "I just had some wine with the girls," you tutted, now haphazardly shoving your keys back into your purse, but Seonghwa had gripped onto your arm and brought you into the house. "You never would be drunk if you hadn't left the house, y/n," he said your name rather coldly, and you looked up at him. "I wanted to see Jiwoo and Somin... it's been so long since I've hung out with them, Seonghwa," you frowned at him, pulling your arm back from his grasp as you shoved your purse aside and heard the front door shut and lock.

"And what if some other guy was there, huh? What if there was another vampire? They go after humans that are marked because they fucking smell good and you had so much exposed skin, Y/n!" Seonghwa scolded you and you felt your body shrinking in. You leaned against the wall for support as you slipped your heels off, frowning even more to yourself. "Y/n, look at me," your boyfriend tried catching your gaze but you ignored it and kept looking away. "Fine. Be like that then," he scoffed and tried once more to meet your gaze but as you turned away from him to head to your bedroom, he went into the kitchen.

An hour had passed since you had returned home and now the clock said it was 3am, and Seonghwa hadn't come to bed yet with you. Despite your boyfriend not needing sleep, he would still stay beside you during the night so you could sleep, as you rested best with his arms around you. But there you were, laying on the bed with your hair still in a towel and a shirt of Seonghwa's covering your body. It didn't take a genius to realize that Seonghwa was ignoring you, and it hurt like hell. You stared up at the ceiling for quite some time, your fingers idling picking at the sheets that were spread across your body to provide some bit of warmth. You could hear the dull chatter of the tv on in the living room, and so you knew Seonghwa was at least still inside the house. Part of you wanted to go out there and try and get Seonghwa in the room with you, but your ego had the better part of you. You knew Seonghwa was just looking out for your safety, because the only rule he had ever requested of you, was to always have your neck covered if you went out. But the one simple rule, you had ignored. You started to feel really guilty, and realized that Seonghwa had every right to be upset with you, but any sort of arousal you had felt had quickly diminished because you just wanted Seonghwa next to you.

You tossed and turned under the blankets for a few minutes before sighing, scratching your cheek gently. Your buzz was long gone, and you could feel the remnants of a headache coming on. You decided to use that as your excuse for getting up, kicking your legs over the side of the bed and now walking out of the bedroom, keeping your gaze low. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Seonghwa on the couch, leaning forward with his head in his hands and the guilt returned heavily on your heart. You had truly upset him, and tears began to prick at your already tired eyes. "Hwa...," your voice came out as soft and broken and Seonghwa's head turned to look at you, his gaze hard at first, but it softened the more he looked at you, seeing how small and frail you looked in front of him.

"C'mere, baby," Seonghwa whispered softly and gestured you over, and you complied. Your feet shuffled softly over the wood floors before you found yourself shyly standing in front of your seated boyfriend. Seonghwa's hands gently grasped your wrists and he brought them to his lips, kissing the small veins along your skin. "I'm sorry for getting upset earlier," Seonghwa started to speak, his voice vibrating against your skin but you shook your head. "No... I'm the one who's sorry, Hwa... I broke the only rule you've ever asked of me since we've been together," you whispered, the tears returning to your eyes and you sniffled. Seonghwa gently tugged you closer until you were seated on his lap, letting you curl into his chest as his arms made their way around your frame. "I still shouldn't have been so... angry about it. I know how much you've missed your best friends, and I know being around me is sometimes hard," he whispered, still holding a hand of yours and peppering kisses along your inner wrist.

"I just become afraid that I'm going to lose you, y/n. You're my everything. My world," Seonghwa frowned slightly, his brows furrowing and you pouted as you snuggled your face into his shoulder. "If someone ever took you away from me... I...," your boyfriend's voice had begun to falter and you smiled softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss below his chin. "Seonghwa... I love you. No one can take you away from me. I know the moment someone even tries to touch me, you'll be there. You've always been there," you smiled more at you, feeling your heart burst as you saw Seonghwa smiling and looking down at you. "I won't break that rule again, Hwa. I promise. Maybe we can go dress shopping tomorrow...," you cooed, giggling as you saw your boyfriend's annoyed reaction. "Y/n, you can't use this as an excuse to buy another thousand dresses--" He started to say but ended up laughing when you bit at his neck. "Hey now, I'm the one who usually bites," Seonghwa teased, shifting you in his arms so he could rest his head in the crook of your neck, feeling him inhale a deep breath against you.

You giggled from the ticklish feeling, though let out a whine when you felt his hot tongue brush against your neck. "You can eat. I don't mind," you murmured, knowing your boyfriend hadn't fed in a few days and that was probably something that aided in his mood. "Mmm... alright," Seonghwa muttered against your neck, pressing a few fleeting kisses to your skin. "You just gotta promise to snuggle me tonight," you pouted, bringing your hand to Seonghwa's head now to gently play with the soft hairs. Instead of a verbal reply, you just felt the slight sting of Seonghwa's fangs piercing your skin, your eyes closing at the familiar feeling of him feeding off of you. He grunted against your skin in reply, and in silence, you smiled, and felt content in your lover's arms again.


	4. Don't Make Me Mad (Part One)

**Poly!Seonghwa x Yeosang x Reader**

You stood in front of the mirror, dragging your fingers over the black lace that adorned your curves. Tonight, you were meeting your two husbands again after they had been gone for a business trip for two weeks. You had been so lonely, but you knew your boys needed to take the trip to finalize some things. Your head tilted as you soon grabbed the dark green dress you planned on wearing, it being low cut and tight, fitting your figure snug. You were excited to see them again, but a part of you was worried. You had... made them quite angry, especially during the last few days. You had constantly taken pictures of yourself in lewd positions, sometimes either wearing Seonghwa's shirt, or Yeosang's shirt, or nothing. At first, they loved it... until you sent them videos and pictures of you touching yourself, two fingers shoved inside of you or you riding your favorite purple dildo. But for now, you shoved those thoughts aside and focused on seeing your husbands for dinner tonight.

**Two Hours Later**

The restaurant was slightly fancy, more fancy than you could ever be used to but your husbands owned their business and it was doing well, and they tended to spoil you whenever they could. You walked up the steps to the front, greeting the hostess that also greeted you. You gave them your name and were told there was already a table waiting for you, so you followed after them. You kept adjusting the straps to your dress, walking up the steps to the more private area before the hostess brought you to the table where the two loves of your life was at. Your smile was wide, happy to finally see them after a lonesome two weeks, but that smile began to falter when you noticed that neither of them were smiling. "Sit," Seonghwa was the first to speak, motioning you to sit in the chair in front of them. You batted your eyelashes in confusion, though complied. "Is.. everything okay?" You asked, worry spreading throughout your being because of their behavior. You had expected hugs, kisses, something, but at that moment, it only felt like you had missed them.

Yeosang seemed to notice your discomfort and sighed, gesturing for Seonghwa to close the curtain that separated their dining area from the rest, then leaned forward on his elbows. "Y/n," Yeosang spoke deeply, his voice sending a shiver down your spine and oh, how you had missed him. "Did you really think you could get away with sending us photos like that while we were away?" Seonghwa finished his sentence, and your eyes widened. Oh, so that's why they were mad. You discreetly gulped, your lips curling up into a slight smile but both of their faces were stoic, and clearly displeased with you. "Do you know how distracting it was, y/n? We had meetings to go to, and there you are, sending us fucking videos of you fucking yourself on your toy. We told you not to touch yourself while we were away," Yeosang snapped, his hand clenching into a fist and you laughed nervously. "B-But... I was lonely and I missed you both...," you tried to reason, but neither of them was having it. "You've been bad, y/n."

"Get on the table," Seonghwa commanded, and your face scrunched up. Get on the table? You were sure you misunderstood him but Yeosang scoffed. "Y/n, get on the fucking table." Okay, now they seemed serious and you didn't want to upset them any further so you slowly got up from your booth and carefully climbed onto the table. Thankfully it was sturdy, but you felt horribly embarrassed and prayed no one would open that curtain. Seonghwa seemed to read your mind and chuckled, leaning back and shaking his head. "Baby, no one is going to enter. We specifically asked to be left alone. Now sit closer," he clicked his tongue and you nudged forward on the table, but Yeosang had grown impatient with you. You gasped as his hands grabbed your thighs and yanked you forward, your butt resting right on the edge of the table. You blushed, looking at your husbands before Yeosang pushed your thighs apart. "Wh-What are you planning?" You asked, your breath hitching when Seonghwa's hand suddenly slipped between your thighs and brought his fingers towards your core.

"Oh, princess," Seonghwa growled, his other hand hiking up your dress to reveal that you were not wearing any actual underwear. He could see black lace covering around the area, but your smooth folds were on clear display. Both of their heads glanced at you and you smiled innocently, only to be met with a flick against your clit. "Ow!" You yelped softly, though it had sent a painful yet pleasurable shock down your spine, biting down on your lower lip. "Baby, you are testing our patience. Now be quiet. If I hear one word, you are not cumming whatsoever tonight," Yeosang said as he slightly stood up, his hands moving to tug your dress top down to reveal your breasts, glancing down at Seonghwa. "We should show her how much we missed her, right?" Yeosang chuckled and Seonghwa nodded, sliding one hand under your leg to lift it up and over his shoulder as he leaned in.

Seonghwa blew cold air against your folds, watching you shiver. "W-We shouldn't do this in a restaurant," you whined softly, only to wince when Yeosang pinched a nipple of yours, his head tilting. "Then you shouldn't have teased us while we were away, baby," he smiled so angelic-like, causing your heart to swell but then a moan nearly ripped through your lungs when Seonghwa's tongue swiped along your folds. You remembered their rule of no noises and harshly bit down on your lower lip, though Seonghwa knew your spots. His tongue circled around your clit, not yet giving it contact but then he pressed in closer and sucked harshly on the bundle of nerves. You visibly shuddered and Yeosang had to shift to sit on the table to slip an arm around you, holding you up as Seonghwa had his face buried between your thighs. You were struggling not to moan, and it didn't help that Yeosang was kissing at the side of your neck, his hand massaging your breast.

Your thighs were already shaking, gently rolling your hips to meet Seonghwa's tongue as he pleased you but the coil in your stomach was rapidly tightening. After two weeks of only you touching yourself, their touch left a trail of fire against your skin and you were close to breaking. Your breathing was getting heavier, your back arching more as Seonghwa kept flicking and twirling his tongue against your clit, causing it to swell more. Your hand reached out to grip his hair, tugging it a bit as you felt yourself growing closer and closer. 

And then you fucked up by suddenly crying out when Seonghwa brought you to your climax, your thighs trembling but a chilling growl left your husbands lips. "Did you just make a noise, y/n?" Yeosang asked as he gave your breast a hard squeeze, watching as Seonghwa pulled back and wiped his mouth, not daring to give you the satisfaction of riding out your high. "N-No?" You stuttered, but the men scoffed. "No... lying," Yeosang harshly pinched your nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from you as you squeezed your thighs together, feeling your wetness now coating your thighs. "Come on, we're heading home. We aren't done playing with you and... we will, make you regret the last two weeks, y/n," Seonghwa gripped your chin, smirking at you. "I hope you're prepared, baby girl." 


	5. Don't Make Me Mad (Part Two)

**Poly!Seonghwa x Yeosang x Reader**

Inevitably, home was the place you wanted to feel safe - and suddenly, you didn't. Well, you did, but there will always be a slight switch that goes off in your brain whenever your husbands have you pinned to the bed, already stark naked and their hands roaming you freely. You squirmed slightly under their touch, letting out a soft moan whenever Seonghwa's hand dipped between your thighs to tease his fingers against your folds, or when Yeosang's hands caressed over your breasts, giving each nipple a soft tug. You were like putty under their hands, readied to be molded to whatever they chose of you. Your head rested against Yeosang's lap as you watched Seonghwa slip off the bed and undress himself, your eyes taking in the sight before you. Plenty of times you had seen your husbands naked, but you still stared every time. His toned torso made him seem like some sort of Greek God, the way his hip bones were sharp and how much you stared at his V line that trailed down into his tight slacks. Seonghwa cleared his throat and you glanced up, only to be met with his fiery eyes. "You get to look, but no touching tonight. Got it?" He commanded you and you nearly threw a fit. They expected you not to touch them back? Fuck, you were in for a long night.

You sighed heavily as Seonghwa caused the bed to dip as he crawled on his hands and knees over you, his eyes meeting Yeosang’s and you knew the two were having some sort of silent conversation that only they could understand. Yeosang seemed to get the jist of it because before you knew it, Yeosang had removed himself from under your head and let you lay against the pillow while Seonghwa hovered over you. You gulped, staring up at your husband before he dipped his head lower, his lips graving over your own. “Shall we play another game, baby girl?” Seonghwa whispered, his hot breath hitting your lips and you nearly whimpered. “What kind of game?” You asked him, his chuckling causing more heat to pool between your legs quite shamelessly. “Try not to cum, mm? If you cum, this is going to be a lot worse on you,” he simply whispered and you nodded obediently. You didn’t know what he had planned, but you knew you were in good hands.

Yeosang had disappeared for a moment, only to return with a vibrator in his hand, and you shuddered. “Shit,” you cursed, now realizing what your punishment would be if you came too early. “Mmhm. You already know, princess,” Yeosang chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, twisting the little knob at the end of the toy before it began vibrating. It was on a low setting and he trailed the tip of the toy along your chest, letting it nudge against your nipples before trailing it down towards your navel, all while Seonghwa sat up on his knees. You shivered, letting out soft moans whenever your abdomen tensed up, muscles clenching as you sucked in sharp breaths. Seonghwa had moved to sit on the other side of you, his hand hooking under your thigh to lift it up and forcefully keep your legs in a spread. “Go for it,” he gestured towards Yeosang. Suddenly, you felt the vibrations right between your legs and against your folds, your back arching right off the bed. You gasped, your hands quickly gripping the sheets as you had been told not to touch your men and so you groaned loudly. “F-Fuck!” Yeosang had pressed the toy right against your swollen clit, watching as your legs shook.

Already you could feel your walls fluttering, the burning settling in the pit of your abdomen and you knew you weren’t going to last long at all. The boys knew this, and you realized this was all part of their plan on getting back to you. “Fuck, fuck,” you cursed out more as Yeosang had nudged the toy just the tiniest bit, sending more jolts of electricity down your body and to your toes, the sweat accumliating under your legs as you trembled. “I-I’m gonna--” You started to say but Seonghwa gave your thigh a harsh smack, shaking his head. “Don’t cum, baby girl. Don’t do it,” he commanded you, but your body had other plans. You cried out, trying not to move your hips but Yeosang knew your body too well and knew exactly where to keep the vibrating toy. Your natural slick coated your lower more, the toy gliding more easily and you let out a guttural moan. You tried, you really did try to keep yourself from reaching that high but you felt your body going increasingly numb before you threw your head back.

You arched when your orgasm hit you, your muscles clenching and your thighs tried squeezing together. “Tsk, you knew better,” Seonghwa mumbled, and the sensations didn’t stop. Tears had welled up in your eyes as Yeosang kept the toy against your clit, only to lift your head and watch as Yeosang had turned the knob a bit more and caused the vibrations to be faster. “Oh my fucking god,” you moaned out, your hips stuttering and struggling to get away from the overstimulation but Seonghwa had a firm hand on your thigh. “Uh uh, I told you not to cum too early, baby girl,” he grinned and Yeosang chuckled. “Move her to the edge. My cock is throbbing,” Yeosang sighed loudly, and finally you glanced between the two to notice the bulges in their slacks. You finally got a break when Yeosang turned the toy off and set it aside, panting harshly and groaning as you squeezed your thighs together. Seonghwa had let you, giving your thigh another smack which caused you to whimper, but then Yeosang got off the bed, and so did Seonghwa. You pushed yourself to sit up so you could watch your husband strip the rest of their clothes off, relishing in the sight of their nude bodies. Both of them smirked at you before Yeosang climbed back onto the bed and you had to do everything not to reach out and touch along his angry looking cock.

You let yourself be manhandled as Yeosang and Seonghwa worked together to get you near the edge of the bed, your head hanging over. You were right at the perfect height for Seonghwa to stand in front of your face, his cock brushing against your cheek. “Yep. Tonight, I’m fucking you, princess,” Yeosang grunted as he slid between your thighs, lifting them and putting them around his waist before he started rubbing his hard shaft against your folds. You groaned and let your hands grip the edge of the bed, darting your tongue out to lick at Seonghwa’s cock and the man chuckled. “Eager?” He purred, though he guided his tip to your pretty lips and pushed his hips forward, a deep groan leaving him as you happily took his shaft in. Yeosang took that moment to start pushing himself inside of you, groaning from the heat surrounding him and you mirrored his groan as well. Yeosang’s hands held your hips before he began a rough pace, watching your breasts bounce as Seonghwa slightly thrusted into your mouth.

You gagged quite a bit, your eyes closing but you were overcome with pleasure as your husbands had their way with you. You felt them holding your body in place, listening to their groans that kept sending shivers down your spine. You wondered if they would be able to keep with their punishment, but those thoughts were quickly gone when Yeosang moved his hand and his thumb began rubbing your clit. You moaned loudly around Seonghwa’s cock, your husband having reached a hand under your head to hold you in place as he pulled back, looking at your slick and swollen lips as you moaned. “You’re gonna keep cumming on Yeosang’s cock, you hear me?” Seonghwa’s voice deepened before he pressed his tip against your lips again, muffling your moans with his cock. You took him in, gagging and moving your head as best as you could but once again, you felt the orgasm building up. Your thighs shook and your hands tugged at the sheets, feeling Seonghwa’s hands now groping your breasts and pinching at the nipples. You were quickly becoming undone, your toes curling up before you felt Yeosang’s cock suddenly hit your g-spot and you saw stars.

Your hands had to push Seonghwa’s hips back so you could breath as you practically screamed out, tears rolling from the corners of your eyes as you coughed and felt your orgasm being pushed past its normal limit as Yeosang kept thrusting into you. Seonghwa almost growled at you breaking his rule but at the same time, he understood you needed to breathe, though he gave you a warning by harshly pinching your nipples. “That’s it. Good girl,” Seonghwa praised you as Yeosang moaned from the tightness, his thumb still working at your clit. You were beyond overstimulated again, the lewd sounds of your husbands hips striking your own along with your moans echoed off the walls. “Sh-Shit,” you cursed out, your nails digging into Seonghwa’s hips and he groaned, rocking his hips forward which caused his tip to nudge your lips some more. Instead of taking him back in his throat, you moved one hand to stroke his cock, stil moaning from Yeosang thrusting into your tight heat. “Y/n, you’re so… fucking tight after you cum,” Yeosang growled out, beginning an animalistic pace into you without pausing his torture on your swollen clit, now hitting your sweet spot over and over. You really were seeing stars this time, and you knew you were about to break at any second.

The moans of all three of you echoed off the bedroom walls, the bed creaking. You were close to your… something orgasm. You had lost count at this point as your mind felt jumbled and your body kept buzzing with arousal and overstimulation. “S-Sangie,” you moaned out his name, forcing Yeosang to lift his head from its slump and gaze into your eyes, sending you a wink. “Cum for me, princess. Cum again,” he croaked out, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his release as well. You really didn’t even have to be asked because you were cumming again on his cock, choking back a sob as your hand had stopped moving on Seonghwa’s cock but the man took things into his own hands (literally). He stroked himself above your head, looking down at you in such a lewd position and his other hand cupped the side of your face. “Fuck, you look so pretty,” he moaned deeply. Both of them were close to their orgasms, and both of them hit it at the same time. Yeosang panted harshly as he had cum inside of you, his arms shaking slightly as he held himself up and Seonghwa had cum right on your face and exposed tongue, to which you happily licked up the mess. You grinned lazily at them, now very thankful this ordeal was over because you insides felt beyond sore and you were exhausted, only to pass out moments later while your husbands watched over you.


	6. Don't Make Me Mad (Final)

**Poly!Seonghwa x Yeosang x Reader**

You must’ve fallen asleep for the rest of the night because when you woke up, sunlight was streaming through the windows, blinding you slightly. You groaned softly, your slim fingers reaching for the blankets to tug them over your face but you felt soft lips pressing against your exposed shoulder. “Good morning, baby,” Yeosang’s sleepy voice echoed by your ear and you shivered, a smile creeping over your face when he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “G’morning, Sangie,” you cooed, only to feel some shuffling in front of you. “Where’s my good morning?” Seonghwa’s deep voice almost startled you, causing a giggle to erupt and you ran your fingers through his dark hair as you opened your eyes more. “G’momrning, Hwa~” You cooed to him as well before closing your eyes as your head sank further into the pillows.

You had fallen back asleep, memories of last night repeating in your dreams but you couldn’t even be aroused because you still felt so awfully sore. You must’ve shown your discomfort in your sleep because you felt the bed dip and the two warm bodies on either side of you disappear. Eventually, the smell of breakfast entered the bedroom and that brought you out of your slumber, on top of freshly made coffee brewing. Your stomach growled, serving as a reminder that dinner hadn’t exactly been eaten, and you were starving. Slowly, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and brought your naked body over to the closet, grabbing the first thing in front of you which happened to be one of Yeosang’s sweaters. You slipped it on and grabbed a hair tie off the nightstand, throwing your hair up in a messy bun before shuffling your way out of the bedroom. 

“You left me,” you pouted as you walked downstairs, looking at your husbands in the kitchen. Seonghwa had his hands on Yeosang’s hips and they seemed to be talking, though their heads turned to look at you. “Princess, did you sleep well?” Yeosang asked as he walked over to your slightly limp figure, slipping his arm around your waist before he lifted you bridal style and brought you to the couch. “Mm, I did,” you nodded in response, smiling when Seonghwa followed after the two and leaned down enough to press a soft kiss to your lips, then one to Yeosangs’. “Let me finish breakfast and then we can all talk.”

Breakfast had been made and eaten, and you felt more content in your life than you had ever been. From the intense sex from last night, to having a good nights rest, to waking up to your husbands again after a lonesome two weeks… everything felt amazing. The three of you were curled up on the couch, you settled in between Seonghwa and Yeosang as a movie played on the flat screen. Your head rested on Yeosang’s shoulder while your legs were draped over Seonghwa’s lap, feeling his hands gently massaging your muscles. You smiled to yourself, looking at Seonghwa’s calm features, before looking back and staring up at Yeosang. “I love you both,” you whispered, giggling when they both looked at you. “We love you, too,” Seonghwa whispered with a wink, giving your leg a squeeze. “But never… do that again, baby girl. I don’t think either of us could handle you teasing up like that when we’re away from home,” he chuckled. “Don’t make us mad again, okay, princess?” Yeosang smirked and you blushed, giggling between them before watching the movie again, your heart swelling in your chest.


	7. Oops.

**San x Reader**

"Hey, Sani?" You called out to your boyfriend in the kitchen, tightening the blanket around your thin frame. Outside was snowing, and it was the perfect time for an indoor date with the love of your life, which included cuddling on the couch with popcorn and hot chocolate and watching a movie. "Coming! I uh, may have spilled hot chocolate on my pants," San called out which caused you to raise a brow. Your boyfriend then emerged from the kitchen and you had to cover your mouth from laughing. San had been wearing white pants but now a large, brown stain covered his crotch area. He looked mildly annoyed, which only fueled your sudden onslaught of cackling. "O-Oh my god, babe," you laughed loudly, holding your sides as you sucked in wheezing breaths. San rolled his eyes at you, but your giggles were enough to bring a smile to his face, his dimples causing you to cease your laughing attack as you gestured him closer. "Stop laughing!" San whined at you as he came over to the couch, standing in front of you. "Was it at least before you warmed it up?" You chuckled softly, still grinning from ear-to-ear because this was the funniest thing to happen all week. "No, it was cold. Still uncomfortable, though," San chuckled lightly, a pout adorning his cute little face as you moved to remove his pants for him. He looked rather shocked, a blush overcoming his features but you glanced up at him and grinned. "No, no. We aren't doing anything funny. Least not yet. We still haven't watched the movie!" You pouted back at him as you left San in his boxers, though really, you were at eye level...

Nah. You just grinned and tugged your boyfriend down, making sure he didn't spill the bowl of popcorn everywhere. "Wait, so where IS the hot chocolate?" You asked as the two of you got comfortable, only to hear San loudly groan. "...Still on the counter," his head rolled back and you started laughing again, resting your head on his chest. "No worries, babe. Popcorn and you is just fine for me," you spoke softly, draping your arm across his waist as the popcorn rested on Sans' other side. "Alright, lets watch this movie," you whispered, finding the remote again as you two got cozy.

As Frozen 2 began playing on the screen, you couldn't help but feel your heart swelling you. You really did love this man with your entire being. He was your best friend, your lover, your soulmate. He was everything you could've asked for in someone and then more. San seemed to notice your staring because he glanced down at you and gently tapped his finger against your cheek. "Y/n? You keep staring," he teased, a soft blush spreading over your cheeks as you grinned. "I can't help it. I am just so in love with you," you sighed dreamily, and now it was San's turn to blush. He playfully rolled his eyes but leaned down, connecting your lips for a sweet, tender kiss. "And I love you, y/n. I really do. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Now pay attention to the movie. OLAF!" San suddenly screamed out and you jolted, only for your laughter to fill the room as the two of you finished the movie and eventually fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.


	8. Unholy Thoughts (Part One)

**Jongho x Reader**

The club wasn’t your scene, and you made sure everyone in the vicinity knew that. Wearing your simple dark of dark jeans and a loose white shirt, your hair in a messy bun - yeah, people stayed away from you. You blamed your friend for dragging you here as she knew you hated this sort of scene. The smell of alcohol always burned your nose, the heavy scent of arousal in the air, the awful bass pounding your skull to the point you knew you were going to wake up with a headache from just that. Yet there you were, having already downed three shots and feeling the warmth grow in your belly. You leaned against the bar, your chin resting on your closed fist as your other hand held the fourth shot, staring at the clear liquid. Some part of you could understand why people went to the club, as the more you drank, the more your problems seemed to disappear. No more were you thinking of your cheating ex, or your nonexistent parents, or the fact that you were staring at your friend getting some tongue shoved down her throat. You nearly gagged and swallowed your fourth shot, grimacing at the burn going down your esophagus. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first shots, but you and alcohol usually never got along. “Disgusting,” you scoffed to yourself, reminding yourself again that one night stands were absolutely ridiculous. You didn’t understand how people could simply meet each other and after only a few hours (or even less), be fucking like that. The thought made you shiver and you sighed, waving the bartender down but then someone stood beside you and blocked the bartender’s view of you.   
  


“Hey!” You frowned, putting your arm down as this dumbass was standing practically in front of you, and you had a split second of thought where you wanted to take your glass and smash it on this guys’ head. “Excuse me!” You huffed, though the music was drowning out your voice from being heard and you could feel your tongue going numb, which only meant you were sure your words were becoming a tad slurred. You had a good buzz going, but it was enough to where your bratty attitude began to slip through. “Yah!” You tried again, grabbing onto the guy’s arm and spinning him around, but then your brain stopped working. The male in front of you looked confused, raising a brow as he looked down at you. This man looked like a Greek God, his dark brown hair covering his forehead and those deep eyes were staring down into your soul. A white button up shirt covered his chest, but the first several buttons were undone, giving a sneakpeek of what was under the shirt but with that thin layer of sweat the male seemed to have, you could see the abs below. “U-Uh…,” you suddenly couldn’t think of the words to say, but eventually snapped out of it when the guy had started to turn back around. “Hey, wait! You’re in my way!” You stumbled for the words for a moment but they came out as clear as they could, and the stranger’s lips made an O. “Oh, my bad,” he smiled at you and you felt a strange warmth spread in your chest. His smile seemed so soft and innocent, and you began to wonder what the fuck this guy was doing at the club.

You felt mildly embarrassed for your behavior towards him now, but with flared nostrils and your bratty attitude slipping back again, you waved the bartender down again. The male had stepped back, though you could feel his eyes on you, and your cheeks began to burn a bit but you blamed it on the alcohol. You asked the bartender for another shot, and then you turned to look at the stranger, only to find him staring back at you. “C-Can I help you?” You stuttered out, only to be met with the most honey-sounding chuckle oozing from this man. “I’ve never seen someone at the club wearing a t-shirt and jeans, if I’m being honest,” he shrugged and you looked down at yourself. You blinked, then realized he was right but--- Wait, why did you care about his opinion? You scoffed and shrugged. “It’s not my scene, but my friend dragged me out here. Guess she only wanted dick, seeing as how I doubt she’s in the building anymore,” you frowned, glancing around at the club but your friend was no longer at the back table. You silently hoped she didn’t get kidnapped, however. “So your friend ditched you to get laid? Ah,” the male chuckled again and your frown deepened, glancing over at him. “I’m glad you find this hilarious,” you scoffed, shaking your head in disbelief as you took your fifth shot and set the glass down. You groaned and screwed your eyes shut as the burn rendered you speechless for a moment, sucking in a sharp breath before you opened your eyes again. You stood up from your stool, about to walk away but then you felt a firm grip on your arm. “What’s your name?” Greek God over here called to you, turning your body so you faced him. “Y/n. Yours?” You raised a brow. “Jongho,” he replied, letting go of your arm.

Jongho. That name sounded familiar but you couldn’t quite place it. You shrugged it off for the time being, just smiling at Jongho before fixing your shirt. “Nice meeting you, Jongho. I think I’m gonna head out though,” you gave him a faint wave, though stumbled as you nearly tripped over the stool. Jongho quickly caught your arm again, keeping you steady and you cleared your throat as your cheeks flushed. “Did you drive here?” He asked, care in his voice and you could feel your knees going weak. Over a fucking voice. “Um… fuck, no. My friend did,” you suddenly groaned. You had an inkling that your friend left, and even if she left her car here - she still had her fucking keys which meant you were stranded at the club. “Fantastic. Drunk, lonely, and stuck here,” you felt flustered, but you wondered if that was partially because Jongho wouldn’t stop looking at you. “Do you want me to bring you home?” He offered you, but before you could reply you had stomped away. ‘Take me home?’ You scoffed to yourself as you grit your teeth, stumbling through the crowds and walking past the bathrooms, which lead into a dark hallway. It was another exit out of the club, one that barely got used because the lights had gone out and it was just hecking dark. You tripped a bit on your feet, unaware that Jongho had followed after you, quickly grabbing your hand. “Yah, y/n!” He called out to you and spun you around, furrowing his brows as he looked down at you in confusion. “What the hell? I was just offering you a ride home,” he started to say but you laughed loudly. “Offering a drunk girl a ride home? You’re probably just looking to get a fuck,” you grit your teeth, your words more bitter than they had to be. It didn’t click to you that Jongho had been nothing but a gentleman around you, the only times touching you when you had nearly fallen and he grabbed your arm.

It was Jongho’s turn to be irritated, looking down at you as he scoffed and let go of your hand, placing his hands on his hips. “Y/n, if I was trying to fuck you, you would know. But you obviously don’t want to fuck, given by your appearance and attitude so I wasn’t going to try anything anyways,” he snapped and you felt a slight pit in your stomach. Your own brows furrowed, matching his own expression as you looked down at yourself. “So you’re saying I don’t even look good for a fucking?” You asked incredulously and Jongho looked as if he were about to rip out his hair - or yours. “Are you fucking kidding me right now, y/n?” He frowned, suddenly stepping forward. His hands smacked the dark wall on either side of your body, boxing you in against the cold concrete as he leaned in close to your face, able to feel his hot breath on your lower lip in soft pants. “You look stunning, even in a boring pair of jeans and a t-shirt but I’m trying to be nice here,” he spoke low and wow, did that do wonders to your body. You gulped as your hands clenched into fists on either of your sides, looking up silently at Jongho as he stared right back at you. Only the dull light from the bathrooms gave the tiniest bit of illumination in the dark hall, and it was just enough that you could see how sharp his jawline was, probably from gritting his teeth at you. “You know… you’re being confusing, y/n. First, you make it seem like you don’t want anyone to touch you, but now you’re trembling,” Jongho raised a brow and you grit your teeth harder. Your heart hammered in your chest, the blood rushing to your cheeks to tint them crimson and you were glad you were in the dark of the hallway so he wouldn’t notice. You sucked in a sharp breath when his hand had lifted and brushed along your warm cheek, hsi fingertips softly trailing down your jaw until his hand rested on your shoulder. “So… do you want me to take you to your home?” He asked again, though you couldn’t answer. The more Jongho stared down at you, the more you felt the warmth spreading in your abdomen and you were quick to realize that this man was fucking  _ arousing  _ to you. 

“I um,” you cleared your throat, wanting to say ‘yes’ to him but something made the words stuck in your throat. Your eyes remained locked with Jongho’s, but even in the dark, you caught the subtle movements of his eyes shifting, and you wondered if they were staring at your plump lips. “Y/n,” his voice now dripped with another emotion and you gasped when Jongho had stepped in closer, his chest pressing against your own and his thigh had slipped between your legs. “Yes… or no?” He asked again, feeling every word of his in his hot breath as it continued to brush against your lips. Maybe it was the alcohol burning away in your blood but your hands had been given a mind of their own and they lifted to rest on his chest. Big fucking mistake. You nearly moaned when your fingers came into contact with the hard flesh, only covered by a thin shirt. Jongho seemed to sense this because he chuckled softly, the sound sending a shiver down your spine. “I-I don’t do this,” you whispered, but from your tone, you knew you were trying to convince yourself, but Jongho had something so alluring about him that made your knees go weak. “Don’t do what, y/n?” He asked as your hands began to feel along Jongho’s chest, slowly making their way down lower to feel the subtle dips of his abs, and then your fingers brushed against his waistline. The male visibly shuddered, and that sparked a bit of confidence in you. “This.. I don’t do this,” you frowned slightly, only to let out an unexpected groan when Jongho’s thigh pushed up, directly against your clothed core. “Fuck,” you hissed, your nails digging into Jongho’s hips as you unintentionally pushed your hips down to feel more of that friction. That was your biggest mistake.

Jongho suddenly clenched his thigh and you moaned again, the sound echoing off the concrete walls of the hallway while the bass from the inside of the club still boomed, but it was low enough that you could hear each other's heavy breathing. Jongho was getting more aroused by the second, as were you. “Y/n, you sure know how to confuse a guy, but until you say stop, I’m not going to,” Jongho’s voice was deep as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of your lip and you had half a mind to turn and try to get those lips on yours but he was already gone. Your back arched off the cold wall when Jongho’s hot lips were against the side of your neck, leaving a trail of hot fire as his tongue and lips pressed open-mouthed kissed along your exposed flesh. You moaned softly, your eyelids fluttering as your hands began to paw at the other’s shirt, just for something to hold onto you. You felt him smirk against your skin, gasping as he got lower and lower, kisses brushing against the front of your neck and then closer to your collarbones. His ministrations paused for a moment so his hands could grip the hem of your shirt, his eyes searching yours for permission and you nodded. He lifted your shirt up, exposing your chest to him and the simple nude bra you were wearing which had his mouth watering anyways. “Bite,” he simply requested and you raised a brow but obeyed, biting onto your shirt to keep it lifted. It was a hell of a good idea for you to bite onto your shirt because Jongho had shifted the cup of your bra to the side, leaning in and catching a sensitive nub in his hot mouth. Your back arched again, you moan muffled by the cotton in your mouth as his tongue circled your nipple, teeth gently dragging across it. “Mmmfff!” You bit harder onto the cotton, feeling your walls clenching and fuck, you were so horny now. You blamed it on the alcohol coursing through your system but on top of that, Jongho knew how to use his tongue. You began to breathe a bit heavier, your head resting against the cold wall as Jongho had moved onto your other breast, his tongue flicking against the nub and sucked, causing your back to arch again as your hands had quickly moved to slip into his soft hair.

You were lost in the pleasure of his hot mouth on your breasts that you hadn’t noticed his hands working the button of your jeans, his hand suddenly slipping under the material and rubbing his middle finger against your clothed core, right against the seam of your folds. You moaned again, your hips bucking down against his hand and you brought your head forward, looking down at him. His mouth still worked on your exposed breasts, sucking on the hardened buds while his fingers kept rubbing you through your panties, making you more wet than you already were. The cotton in your mouth was wet now, soaked by your saliva but you kept biting on it because you didn’t want anyone to hear you. His fingers lifted up a bit until they caught the edge of your panties, finally slipping under them where he brought his middle finger to brush between your folds, feeling your natural slick directly on his digit. He smirked against your breast, giving one nipple a quick nip before pulling back slightly. “You’re fucking soaked, y/n,” he chuckled, rubbing the tip of his digit against your clit before he finally gave you what your body was asking for. His finger collected more of your slick before easily slipping into your entrance, a louder moan escaping you and your fingers tightened in your hair. Your hips began to move with the upward thrusts of his hand, a second finger soon added in and you felt heat already coiling in the pit of your abdomen. You gasped, whining as his thumb circled your swollen clit, his mouth back on the side of your neck as he kissed upwards, working his hand faster into you. “F-Fuck,” you spit out your shirt and clutched onto Jongho tighter, feeling your knees going weak and he faced you, a smirk etched over his lips as he quite literally watched you come undone.

He muffled your loud moan with an incredibly hot kiss, his tongue pushing into your mouth as his fingers had brought you to your high, your walls clenching tightly as your slick gushed onto his hand, further soaking your panties as well. You lightly dug your nails into his scalp, moaning again into his mouth as his hand helped you ride out your high, his thumb stroking over your clit which had your hips stuttering quite a bit, though he didn’t remove his fingers once he had stopped moving. He pulled back from the heated kiss, a faint string of saliva connecting your swollen lips as you panted, your eyes catching his. “G-Goddamn,” you cursed softly, your chest heaving with every large breath you inhaled and Jongho only chuckled. “Goddamn is right,” he grinned, his other hand helping you wiggle your breasts back into your bra and pulling your now wrinkled shirt back down, but his fingers still never left your core. “You uh--” You cleared your throat but Jongho suddenly pushed his hand up, causing his two fingers to penetrate deeper into you, eliciting a loud moan to escape past your red lips. “Nope. Gonna stay like this for a bit longer until you properly answer my question that I’ve been asking you all night,” he murmured and you looked at him confused, only for it to dawn on you and you blushed. “Do you want me to take you back to your place,” he began again, slowly moving his two fingers inside of you, curling them so the tips nudged your sweet spot and you yelped, bucking your hips down. “Or should I bring you back to mine?” Okay, so maybe one night stands weren’t so bad afterall.


	9. Mister Shy Guy

**Yeosang x Wooyoung**

“You’re going to regret teasing me like that, Woo,” Yeosang sighed heavily, looking at his friend that was bent over on the bed with his hands bound with a silk tie. Wooyoung huffed loudly, glancing back at the older over his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. “Oh please! You were practically asking for me to te- ow!” He yelped when Yeosang’s hand came across the bare flesh of his behind, a smirk on Yeosang’s lips. “Careful, Woo. Your mouth won’t do you any good right now… Although…,” his voice trailed off and he ran his tongue across his lower lip, chuckling as he watched Wooyoung squirm below him. It was rather funny how they got in this position, but really, it was Wooyoung’s fault. They had been having fun at the club, a few to many drinks but Wooyoung had managed to convince Yeosang on the dance floor but then he had started grinding on him. Wooyoung and Yeosang had been friends for years, best friends, but Wooyoung had never tried to do something like that with him and it had sparked something in him back at the club. Now, back at Yeosang’s apartment - Wooyoung was stark naked, wrists bound, and bent over for Yeosang to shamelessly stare at his best friend’s smooth bottom. “Do you always keep your ass waxed, Wooyoung?” He chuckled, letting his hands roam about the younger’s curves, his head tilting as Wooyoung squirmed below him. “Maybe! For purposes like this, apparently!” The younger sighed loudly, as if annoyed but Yeosang simply cocked a brow and brought his hand down against Wooyoung’s ass again, eliciting a moan from him. “Seems like you like spanking, Woo. Count for me. This is your punishment for giving me an erection in the middle of the fucking dance floor,” Yeosang grit his teeth and brought his hand down onto Wooyoung’s ass again.

“S-Seventeen,” Wooyoung gasped out, his legs visibly shaking against Yeosang’s body as the elder was still knelt behind him, hands roaming over the hot, bright red flesh. “We’ll stop there,” Yeosang deeply hummed, rubbing his hands over the heated flesh. A part of him felt a tad bit bad that he made Wooyoung’s ass so damn red, but fuck, did it look so hot. Plus, Wooyoung had moaned the entire time and glancing down, it was obvious the younger was aching hard, precum having even dripped down to the sheets below. “You gonna be a good boy, Wooyoung?” Yeosang clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, blond hair falling into his eyes as he watched Wooyoung squirm under him, nodding his head from his position. “Y-Yes, Sangie,” Wooyoung whimpered, but let out a sharp cry when Yeosang smacked his ass again. “What’s my name in here?” The elder smirked and Wooyoung’s face flushed deep red against the sheets. “Y-Yes, D-Daddy,” he gulped, his legs shaking even more as Yeosang’s hands trailed down to his aching manhood between his legs. His slim fingers wrapped firmly around Wooyoung’s shaft, eliciting another cry from the younger as he began to stroke him, the smirk spreading across his lips again. “Wooyoung, do you want me to keep touching you?” Yeosang asked as Wooyoung squirmed more, his hips bucking into the elder’s hand. He teased his thumb along the slick tip, sucking in another sharp breath when Wooyoung moaned and pushed his hips back which inevitably caused his ass to push back against his own clothed arousal. “G-God yes, keep touching me, Daddy,” Wooyoung begged, and Yeosang happily obliged.

Yeosang had flipped Wooyoung over onto his back, his wrists still bound but it didn’t seem the younger minded. He clicked his tongue again, his hand stroking along Wooyoung’s cock as the younger squirmed below him, panting and moaning while bucking his hips up. “Stop that,” Yeosang snapped, his other hand holding down Wooyoung’s thigh which made him whine out but he didn’t care. He was in control and he wasn’t about to let Wooyoung get off like this. “You get to wait and be patient, baby,” he chuckled, then let his hand speed up on the younger. Wooyoung threw his head back against the pillows as moans kept leaving him, trying to buck up into Yeosang’s hand but he still wouldn’t let up on his thigh. “Nope. Not gonna happen,” he hummed, jerking his hand faster, his thumb constantly rubbing against Wooyoung’s tip. He was making the younger go crazy. He could tell by how much Wooyoung was shaking, his moans growing louder and precum kept oozing from his tip. Yeosang’s eyes glanced down and noticed how the younger’s pink, puckered entrance twitched and begged to be fucked. He craned his neck to the side, running his tongue across his lower lip but then he let go of Wooyoung’s shaft. “Daddy, w-what are you doing?” Wooyoung groaned loudly from the lack of contact, but was quickly distracted when Yeosang’s digit pressed against his soft opening. “Stretching you so I can fuck you,” he said so nonchalantly and Wooyoung looked a bit distressed. He really wasn’t to such words like this, or actions from Yeosang but it really was hot and his cock twitched from the mere words. Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak but then Yeosang’s finger entered him inch by inch and he whimpered, mirroring Yeosang’s hiss.

“Fucking hell, how are you so tight?” Yeosang muttered as Wooyoung’s tight walls fit nicely around his finger and he began to wonder how it would feel around his cock. As his finger began to slowly pump into the younger, his other hand worked on freeing his cock from his jeans, hissing as the cool air hit the velvety skin but Wooyoung had started squirming again. “Flip me over. Please. Please, Daddy,” Wooyoung panted. “I want to try something different,” the younger tried pleading, and intrigued as he was, Yeosang nodded. He kept his finger buried deeply inside of the other, leaning over Wooyoung so he could reach for the tie and pull the knot loose, letting it fall to the mattress but before he could even fathom doing anything else, Yeosang was knocked over. He blinked several times, only to now realize he was laying on his back with Wooyoung above him, his arms pinned to the sides of his head. “Uh-” Yeosang clearly looked confused but when Wooyoung suddenly did a thing with his hips, a low moan escaped him. His ass had pressed down against his semi-freed cock, the skin to skin contact being almost too much for him. “I like being on top,” Wooyoung shrugged to Yeosang’s clear confusion, his hips beginning to steadily rock down against the elder’s erection. Out of shyness and sheer embarrassment at being caught off guard, Yeosang laid there while Wooyoung kept grinding down against him, his own hips bucking up to feel more of that friction to his aching arousal. “I’m not calling you Daddy anymore, by the way,” Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at the elder below him, which only brought Yeosang’s brow to raise. “O-Oh?” He scoffed, only to grunt again when Wooyoung kept grinding down against him, but then he felt something different on his cock. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had been closed until he opened them and saw Wooyoung guiding his shaft towards his entrance, which had also freed his wrists.

“W-Wait, I didn’t stretch you!” Yeosang started to say but then Wooyoung had lowered himself down and his hands had flung to grip the younger’s plump thighs. Wooyoung felt so fucking tight around his cock, letting out a heavy breath as Wooyoung had become seated on him and his cock twitched inside of the younger. “What the fuck, Woo?” He grit his teeth, looking up at the younger through his fringe to catch him smirking down at him. “You’re shy. You weren’t going fast enough,” Wooyoung teased, but that seemed to spark something maddening in Yeosang. Sure, he was a shy guy sometimes… or… all the time, but he couldn’t help it. It was just how he naturally was but hearing Wooyoung call him that, whilst his cock was buried deep inside of him - Yeosang snapped. An actual growl left his throat, deep and raspy as his hands slipped upwards to grip onto Wooyoung’s hips, suddenly snapping upwards into the younger. “Sorry, what was that?” He grunted, now giving no time for Wooyoung to adjust to him as the elder began driving himself upwards into Wooyoung. “Shy? Shy enough to fuck you like this, Woo?” Yeosang shook his head as he had rapidly reduced Wooyoung into a moaning mess, his hands resting on the elder’s chest for some form of grip as Yeosang had gone relentless on the guy. His cock kept stretching his walls, forcing himself in deeper with every ram as he brought Wooyoung down to meet his hips, the sound of their skin clapping together echoing off the walls and mingling with the headboard beginning to thud against the wall. Wooyoung had actual tears in his eyes, having not expected Yeosang to be like this but he sure wasn’t complaining. Yeosang’s hands remained on Wooyong’s hips for quite some time, but he wanted more; no, he needed more. 

Flipping their positions without pulling out of Wooyoung had been difficult but he managed to do so, now hovering over Wooyoung and rutting into him. The headboard now hit the wall a bit more harder, but Yeosang had better leverage like this. He pressed his knee firmly into the mattress while his hands had gripped under the younger’s knees, pushing them towards his chest so he had a better angle of penetrating the younger. “What’s my name?” Yeosang grunted loudly, holding a moaning Wooyoung in place as his hips kept thudding against Wooyoung’s. “Y-Yeosang,” the younger moaned out, knowing damn well that wasn’t what Yeosang wanted. He craned his neck to the side again and did a hefty thrust, causing the younger to cry out as his hands had gripped onto Yeosang’s wrists. “F-Fucking Christ,” Wooyoung grit his teeth, breathing heavily as he tried bringing a hand to his own cock but Yeosang quickly smacked his hand away. “What’s. My. Name?” He thrusted hard into Wooyoung with every word, causing a few tears to roll down from the corners of his eyes, a low whine escaping him. “Daddy..,” Wooyoung pouted up at him and that made Yeosang smirk, a dark look in his eyes. “Good,” he grinned devilishly, continuing his rough pace into the younger. Their pants were quickly filling up the room, their moans sounding like one big harmony but that tune quickly changed when Yeosang had shifted onto a better position on his knees and it made Wooyoung suddenly jolt. “FUCK!”   
  


Yeosang was admittedly startled but when he saw the expression on Wooyoung’s face, he knew damn well what just happened. His hands quickly fell to the sheets on either side of the younger, their chests now rubbing up against each other as Yeosang looked down at Wooyoung, winking at him before leaning down to finally connect their lips (and muffle Wooyoung’s rapidly increasing in volume moans. He was sure the neighbors would call the cops for a noise complaint). He grunted against Wooyoung’s plump lips, feeling the younger’s nails digging into his back as the position had them feeling a lot more intimate with each other. His thrusts had slowed down slightly, but that was only so he could focus on abusing Wooyoung’s prostate with his rough thrusts, lightly nibbling on the younger’s lower lip. “Say my name again,” he whispered, but this time, Wooyoung was completely at his mercy. “Daddy… fuck yes,” he then moaned loudly when Yeosang picked up the pace again, grunting as he could feel the burn in his lower abdomen growing larger, and he was sure Wooyoung was close, too, due to the amount of precum that spilled from his tip between their bodies. He lifted one hand off the mattress to slip between their bodies and grasp onto Wooyoung’s cock, jerking him with their pace but that seemed to prove to be too brutal for the younger. “N-No, fuck. Stop,” Wooyoung cried out but it was too late.

Yeosang wished he had a fucking camera recording this because watching Wooyoung orgasm had to be the most beautiful thing ever. His eyes widened as he leaned back to capture the moment with his orbs, biting down on his lower lip. Wooyoung’s back had arched up from the bed, a loud cry leaving him as he could feel the younger’s shaft throbbing in his hand, spilling his cum onto his own chest. His facial expression looked so blissed out, his eyes glassy and his swollen lips parted and damp as those melodic moans spilled from his mouth. Even his breathing was stunning and Yeosang just… couldn’t believe it. Wooyoung’s walls had clamped down hard around his cock, fluttering and tight as he rode out his orgasm but that didn’t stop Yeosang’s thrusts. He kept rutting into him, sending Wooyoung into overstimulation but even that was a sight to behold. He was clawing down his back, causing Yeosang to grunt and groan a bit deeper from the marking but that only edged him closer and closer, the burn nearly bursting as his hips kept hitting the others. “D-Daddy.” Well, that was all Yeosang needed was to hear Wooyoung whimper out that name before he lurched forward, a low, drawn-out moan escaping him as he thrusted twice more into the younger before his cock was twitching and he was decorating the other’s insides with his thick, white seed. He kept rocking his hips, riding out both (his) highs as his forehead rested against Wooyoung’s, their lips brushing against each other, their panting felt on the other’s lips.

“I should tease you more often,” Wooyoung breathlessly spoke, eliciting a scoff from the elder as he pressed a chaste kiss to the side of the younger’s mouth. “Jung Wooyoung… shut up,” Yeosang laughed softly, his hand going down to Wooyoung’s hips and gently rubbing his thumb across the skin. “That was pretty hot, though,” the elder agreed, looking down at their bodies after he had pulled back slightly. His back stung from Wooyoung’s scratching but the younger’s chest was also covered in his own cum, which reminded him that he had kept himself buried inside of the other. “So, like… are you going to pull out?” Wooyoung asked curiously, starting to shift under Yeosang but the elder was quick to grip his hips and hold him down in place, that devilish smirk spreading across his lips. “Fuck no… I’m going to stay like this until I fuck you into the morning,” he winked at him and Wooyoung gulped, though he bit his lower lip. “You tryna prove that you aren’t shy?” He raised a brow, though Yeosang only shrugged. “I may be shy in person but uh,” he rolled his hips forward, feeling his cum inside of Wooyoung shift and for the younger to moan. “I definitely am not shy in bed.”


	10. Long Nights

**San x Reader**

Staring at the mirror in front of you, you dragged your finger across the surface, accidentally getting your fingerprints across the once clear surface but you just sighed. You had been having another one of those nights where everything seemed to go wrong and you were not sure how to fix it. Talking about it never seemed to work as you could never voice your thoughts, the words getting jumbled on your tongue and the only outcome you got was tears streaming down your face in frustration.

Glancing back at the mirror again, your gaze went to your long hair, but you furrowed your brows. Your vision had begun to blur, and you thought for a moment. "Am I ugly?" You questioned yourself, only to carefully got off your spot on the floor as you reached for the scissors resting on your desk. Mindlessly you sat back down in front of the full-length mirror, taking the scissors, and cutting off a large chunk of your hair. The reality of the situation did not hit you until you looked at the clump in your hand, and then your tears began to fall.

Why was everything falling apart?

Why did you feel like a failure despite your life being well?

You had a loving fiancé, a booming business, and yet smiling felt like a chore. Laughing felt forced and speaking to people felt like it was your job; a mindless action that you had soon blocked out of your mind.

Beginning to sob, you hadn't heard the front door unlock, nor hear the footsteps of your fiancé enter your shared bedroom. Your form had gone limp, heartbroken sobs spilling past your lips and you only lifted your head when you heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, baby...," San's sweet voice got to you and you cried harder, feeling like a toddler as you held the chunk of hair up. "I did a bad," you hiccupped through your gasps of air, watching as San knelt in front of you. "Tsk, you missed a big chunk, sweetpea," he spoke softly, knowing how your moods tended to work.

Having been with you for four years, the two of you knew each other well, seeing as how you were best friends since being in diapers and San had been by your side the entire way. You were thankful he had confessed first to you, because you had fallen for the most precious creature in the world.

"S-Sannie," you had begun to say but San quietly shushed you by placing his finger against your lips. "It's okay," he whispered, standing up and leaving your crying figure for a moment. He returned with a small bag in his hands and he gestured you to turn around.

Half an hour had gone by, San sitting behind you as you watched him in the mirror. Despite your puffy face and red eyes, your fiancé quietly sang to you, knowing it calmed you down as he fixed up your hair. Shaping it to fit your face, your hair was now above your shoulders, and you knew deep down, you were blessed with an amazing lover who was a barber (funny how life worked out).

"Better, baby?" San whispered as he set his tools to the side and caressed up and down your arms as he leaned forward. His chin rested on your shoulder and you nodded, sniffling, and using your long sleeve to dab at your runny nose. As if partly reading your mind, San reached up to the desk and grabbed the tissue box, taking one and wiping your face up for you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, knowing your answer but to his surprise, you nodded.

"You love me, right?" You asked him and San slipped his arms around your torso, turning his head to press a tender kiss to your cheek. "More than you'll ever know, precious," he whispered. "You're my world. My support in this unforgiving world we call home. I'd be lost without you, my little firefly," he chuckled softly, and you felt fresh tears welling up in your eyes. He seemed to sense your distress, and so he kept talking as you still did not seem fully ready to speak about your emotions.

"Do you remember when we went to the duck pond? You would get so excited to see those ugly ducklings waddle up to you," San grinned, causing you to crack the smallest smile at the memory. "They were cute," you replied softly, blushing as San brought his hand to your cheek, gently caressing along your wet, flushed skin. "You... were cute," he winked at you, causing you to giggle softly as a few more tears fell. "I look back on that memory fondly. It was also the same day you admitted that you had a hard time with your emotions, always bottling everything up. From that day forward, I vowed to myself that I would learn every sign so I knew when you were upset, even when you didn't voice it," he whispered, his fingers caressing along your arm which was tucked against your chest. 

"You had a lot of long nights alone, and I vowed that you would never be alone. Because behind this stunning smile," San tapped his finger against your lower lip. "I knew you were struggling. Because behind those bright eyes," he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss over each eyelid, causing you to close your eyes. "I knew you saw a broken world. Because behind this warm heart of yours," he then brought his hand to where your heart lay, feeling your steady heartbeat beneath his palm. "I knew you struggled to wake up every day," he smiled softly down at you. His words were causing more tears to well up, but before you could open your mouth to speak, San pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. "I love you, y/n. Never forget that," he whispered again, and you nodded.

San cleaned up your face as you had calmed down enough for him to lift you off of the floor, setting you gently on the bed. Changing you into your pajamas, and he as well, he pulled you against his chest, running his fingers through your newly shortened hair.

"Still can't believe I brought scissors to my hair," you mumbled after a few moments of silence. San chuckled softly, his other hand patting your arm as it draped over his waist. "Ha! You're telling me. I was honestly startled when I walled inside," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Sorry, San~" You smiled a bit more, snuggling in closer to your fiancé. You positioned your head over his chest, your ear resting above his heartbeat. The gentle sound was like music to your ears, like a constant reminder that San was real, and you were in his arms. "I love you," you whispered after another moment of silence, lifting your chin to look at San. "I love you, too," he looked down at you, giving your body a squeeze against his own.

"Get some rest, sweetie. You need it. And tomorrow, I'm getting you a damn dog," San muttered before the two of you giggled, finally drifting off to sleep in each other’s embrace after such a long night.


	11. Selfish Love

**Yunho x Reader**

"Y/n!" Your boyfriend called for you from the bedroom, but you raised a brow back at him from the couch. You were a bit confused as to why he suddenly called you, but you eventually sighed.

"Yes, Yuyu?" You replied back. Silence met you, and with an exasperated sigh, you set your doodling notebook down and got up. Fixing your sweatpants and oversized shirt, you shuffled along the wooden floors until you stood in the doorway of your shared bedroom, raising a brow at Yunho. The male looked a bit sheepish as he sat at the edge of the bed, which was a different attitude than you were used to seeing. "You okay?" You asked him, a bit concerned for your boyfriend but he nodded in reply.

"You've accepted me since the beginning... you didn't judge me, nor push me away," Yunho began speaking and honestly, it was confusing you.

"Honey. Babe," you placed a finger against his lips, cocking a brow upwards at him. "Where are you going with this? You normally only butter me up when you want something," you murmured, and to your surprise, Yunho's cheeks turned a bright red.

Yunho chuckled sheepishly, his tongue discreetly brushing against his upper lip, your eyes just barely catching the faint, two tiny canines of his. Yes, you were in fact dating a vampire. A very handsome one at that.

"... I really want to feed off of you."

Okay, well that was a bit perplexing to you, and you were sure your body language gave way to how you felt about that. You and Yunho had been dating for about nine months now, but had known each other for four years, all throughout your university days. You had met through a mutual friend back in the day, things had blossomed, and now you shared an apartment with him - and had never let him feed from you. You were afraid it would hurt, as schools never taught you or told any information regarding the vampires that coexisted with humanity for the last known century. Hell, the only vampires you knew were Yunho and San, your childhood best friend! San tended to make it seem scary to you, having always told you that vampire bites hurt and they would cause their victim to shrivel up and cry and... Okay, so San was a bit of an asshole, but maybe he was telling the truth!

Yunho seemed to catch the worry in your eyes and stood up, his figure towering over you and you immediately cowered a bit. "It won't hurt," he promised you, his eyes staring from your orbs, down to your lips, and presumably your neck which pulsates with the artery pumping your blood. 

"B-But Sannie said it hurts," you tried reasoning, only to be met with Yunho's darkened eyes. 

"Bites from us don't hurt, y/n. They bring... pleasure. Let me show you. Please? I've just... always wanted a taste," Yunho whispered, his voice doing things to your body as your hands clutched the front of his shirt. You bit down on your lower lip, your eyes searching your boyfriends' face. He really was a stunning man to look at, from his cute nose, down to his kissable lips and then back up to his warm eyes. You sighed, letting your eyes close as you inhaled a deep breath. 

"Fine. You can taste me."

\---

Yunho sat against the headboard with you pulled against his chest, your hair pushed to one side as it draped over your shoulder. His arms were securely around your waist, his lips brushing against the exposed flesh of your neck.

"You're okay with this? There's no going back," your boyfriend asked, concern laced in his voice and you almost chuckled.

"Jagiyah, I'll be okay. I trust you," you whispered reassuringly to him, patting his hand that resided on your thigh. 

He nodded behind your head. You could feel his movements and you closed your eyes as you felt him start to kiss softly along the skin. They were innocent little kisses at first, as if testing the waters to make sure this was okay. But as time went on, the kisses grew a bit more sloppier, more needy until they were open-mouth kisses, and his hot tongue brushed along the part of your neck where he felt the artery gently pulsating along with the beat of your heartbeat.

"I've got you baby." Those were the last words you heard before you felt two sharp pokes against your neck, but something suddenly flooded your system. Your eyes flew wide open, a loud gasp left you as warmth spread from the bite on your neck. Endorphins flooded your bloodstream, along with something else that left a tingly sensation down right into your toes. The tingling sensation seemed to go everywhere, but then you felt it settle... right between your legs.

Out of sudden nervousness, you gasped, unsure of how to react to this incredibly feeling you were experiencing. It was like a high, but fuck, were you getting horny from Yunho's teeth in your neck. His tongue lapped up the bits of blood, but every motion of his tongue caused you to twitch. He was doing something to your body, much differently than the other times he touched you and you tried to vocalize your concerns.

"Y-Yuyu," you managed to gasp out his name, your thighs beginning to tremble as you felt yourself growing slick. You swallowed thickly, but before you could ask Yunho your question, it seemed the vampire had other plans with you. His hand shifted off of your thigh and began leaving a trail of fire behind, soon reaching the spot you so desperately needed him to touch. His palm pressed over your clothed core and pushed down, causing a soft whimper to escape past your parted lips. Your thighs threatened to squeeze together but Yunho's other hand clasped the side of your knee, keeping them in a spread. You hadn't even noticed him pull off of your neck, his eyes blown wide with lust as his tongue cleaned up the blood around the small puncture wounds.

The hand not holding your legs apart continued to palm against your clothed core, but you were growing tired of the lack of skinship, and he seemed to sense that. Within seconds, Yunho had tugged your sweatpants off of you, along with your panties but he left you in your shirt, as it was actually his and you smelled like him.

"Fuck, you're so wet, y/n," he chuckled by your ear, and that was when you realized he was no longer two teeth into you. "You taste so fucking sweet," he smirked against your earlobe, his deep voice sending shivers down your spine as his hand began to caress over your damp folds. "Your blood is almost as sweet as this," he chuckled as his middle finger dipped between your folds and you immediately moaned. Already from the cool air against your core, his finger was warm and he was already circling the pad of his finger against your clit. "A little fact about vampires," Yunho hummed softly, watching your reactions as he just teased his finger up and down between your folds, brushing against your clit here and there. "Our bites contain a venom that causes our victim to be aroused."

Honestly, you almost came right then and there, your thighs quaking as Yunho continued to tease you. You whimpered, trying to rock your hips up into his touch but his other hand just smacked at your thigh. "Be a good girl," he mumbled, gently biting against your ear and trailing his kisses down your neck, right past the already healing puncture wounds before he suddenly brought his palm against your core. The smack was soft and audible but fuck, did it make you clench and moan out. Yunho seemed to catch on that you liked that and so he brought his palm down against your core again, watching as your face contorted into pleasure. You bite harshly down on your lower lip, trying to control your moans but it was hard when your boyfriend knew just how to get you going.

Without so much as telling you what he was doing, he moved out from behind you and settled you back against the headboard, but he was kneeling between your legs. "I tasted your blood, it's only fair I taste this as well, hm?" He raised a brow at you and you felt even more heat pooling between your legs. You being speechless was rare, but something about tonight had no words forming, especially when you watched as Yunho's head dipped down and his hot, wet muscle licked a stripe right against your folds. You gasped as both hands of yours slipped into his soft hair, lifting your hips slightly and he aided by placing his large hands under your ass to keep you propped up.

"F-Fuck," you cursed softly, your head rolling back and hitting the wooden headboard as Yunho's tongue began to push firmly between your folds, running up and down along your clit and even dipping into your throbbing entrance. You were already moaning, tightly holding onto your boyfriends hair but then you felt something firm pushing into your core and you cried out. Lifting your head, you noticed Yunho inserted his middle finger into you, his lips and tongue now focused on your swollen clit. He winked up at you and that about did you in.

Your hips rocked along with the ministrations of his finger, grunting and whimpering as his tongue continued to roll over your bundle of nerves, causing the warmth inside of you to spread. Your lips were parted, fingernails digging slightly into Yunho's scalp as he started to move his finger faster, able to tell you were getting closer and closer to the edge. Your thighs began to shake, sweat beading down your temple and the backs of your thighs as Yunho moaned against you, the vibrations causing you to yelp. You whimpered and tugged his hair, your hips pushing up, wanting him to focus on that one spot and oh, how he did. His finger curled up, pressing into your g-spot and you swore you saw stars. White hot pleasure consumed you as he sucked harshly on your bundle of nerves and it was enough to cause the tension inside of you to burst, your natural juices exploding over his finger ad your walls contracted and clenched hard around his digit.

"Mmmmfff!" You moaned, your head cracking against the headboard as you rocked your hips, aiding Yunho as he helped ride out your orgasm, his tongue brushing against your bundle of nerves and causing you to clench every time. He smirked, pulling off of you and licking his lips clean before he slowly removed his fingers. 

"Wh-What about you?" You asked him as you eyed the very obvious erection peeking out of his boxers, but he just smirked at you. 

"Oh, I'm not done with you, baby," Yunho winked at you and flipped you over onto your stomach, his hands roaming over your backside and even landing a few smacks against your rear. "Hope you can handle another dosage," he chuckled down at you, tugging his boxers down and you whined. You felt his tip rubbing between your folds, collecting your natural slick.

Now... Now you understood why San always warned you about a vampires' bite. It was addicting, but hey, you were already addicted to Yunho, so a selfish bite here and there couldn't hurt.


	12. Unholy Thoughts (Final)

**Jongho x Reader**

“Your place,” you quickly replied, spending no more than two seconds to form the words. Jongho looked down at you with a raised brow, though he nodded and slowly retracted his fingers from inside your core. You whined at the loss of feeling, but you knew what was to come later would be so much better than the digits inside of you. Jongho helped get your jeans back up, though you grimaced at the feeling of how damp you were in your jeans, and you knew you looked a mess. Loose ends of your bangs clung to your sweaty face and you had to lean on Jongho, the buzz you had before practically gone after that orgasm, but your knees felt weak.

“Think you can walk, baby?” Jongho asked with a smirk, causing you to roll your eyes at him as he led you down the hallway, watching you waddle.

“I am perfectly capable of walking. My legs just… feel a bit weak,” you muttered, but it was loud enough for him to catch your words. You heard him snickering behind you, rolling your eyes at him again but admittedly, a blush covered your cheeks. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, but you were thrilled, and you knew Jongho had a problem in his pants that he hadn’t taken care of because he had taken care of you in the hallway.

Moments later and the two of you were in his vehicle, the A/C blowing which helped cool off your heated body, but Jongho’s hand suddenly made its appearance on your thigh. A brow of yours cocked upwards, glancing down at his hand but you shrugged and played it off. Buckling yourself up, you pulled your phone from your jeans, typing to your friend (who was also your roommate) that you would not be coming home. You almost expected a reply, but then remember that she had left you at the club to probably go home with some hottie, too.

You were lost in your thoughts a bit, gazing out the window at the city life around you when you felt Jongho’s hand crawl a bit higher up your leg, causing you to flinch and look down, but the heat coiled back up in your lower. Once again, you raised a brow at him, but a startled moan erupted from you when his hand pressed in closer, cupping your clothed core and you grit your teeth. You could just tell Jongho was smirking, giving you those side glances as your eyes bore holes in his hand, but you were rolling your hips down anyways.

“You sly piece of shit—” You cursed softly, already beginning to breathe heavily as Jongho moved his wrist along with your movements, your back arching. Your panties continued to rub against your dampened folds, his fingers adding the right amount of friction but fuck, did you need more. When the car finally rolled up to an apartment complex, you were quick to detach your seatbelt, swinging the door open and pushing Jongho’s hand off your thigh before marching towards the steps, despite not knowing which apartment was actually his. Jongho was a bit quicker catching up to you, making sure his car was locked but his eyes were like a predator staring you down.

With the door unlocked and the two of you stumbling inside, Jongho’s lips were hard against your own, your arms hooked around his neck. He haphazardly threw his keys to the side, hoping they landed on the little table, but all attention was on you. With you both hungrily kissing each other, soft moans escaping into the heated kiss, he stumbled forward which forced you stumbling back, nearly tripping over your feet. You would have fallen if not for Jongho’s strong arms around your waist, your feet taking you back until you both managed to reach the couch. Your core felt like it was on fire, clenching around nothing as his hands cupped below your ass, promptly lifting you up. You quickly hooked your legs around his waist, letting him hold you close as he sat back on the couch, you on his lap.

A gasp escaped as you felt his bulge below your aching core, and you could tell he was big underneath all his clothing. You whimpered briefly into the kiss as Jongho bit your lower lip, tugging it with his teeth and the action itself sent a shiver down your spine.

“J-Jongho,” you whimpered his name, your hands trailing up to grip onto his hair, fingers threading through the soft locks as you began to grind your hips down, desperate for more friction against your core. It still surprised you that you were so willing to do this, a one night stand, but something about Jongho kept you intrigued. At the bar, you had faintly teased him, but now it felt like he was getting back at you but you weren’t complaining.

Before you could even comprehend what was happening, Jongho’s hands had pulled your shirt off of your frame, discarding the fabric somewhere on the floor and his hands went to your back. You felt him fumbling with the strap of your bra, breathing heavily as you stared at his face the moment your clasp came undone and he was glancing down at your breasts.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, but you heard him, only to gasp as he leaned in and began kissing down your collarbone.

“Y/n, you’re beautiful. You know that?” He whispered against your flushed skin, rendering you a bit flustered. Ever since your ex, no one had ever said such a thing about you, hence why you always wore oversized shirts and jeans that weren’t as flattering on your body as they could have been. Your insecurities were below par, and yet Jongho was causing butterflies in your stomach.

“You think so?” You asked him, met by his face as he lifted his chin, raising a hand as it caressed the side of your cheek.

“Yes, I do think so, Y/n. You are so beautiful. I don’t know who broke your heart, but they lost a gem. I can tell that by looking into your eyes,” he smiled, and fuck, did that smile make you weak in the knees. His eyes disappeared into crescents and his cheeks seem to raise, his teeth showing, and you felt the butterflies in your stomach again.

“Now, do me a favor and lift your legs, baby,” Jongho grunted faintly as his hands rested on your waist and you quickly complied. Your hips lifted and that was seemingly enough before you were pushed onto your back with him hovering over your frame. His fingers hooked into the belt loops of your jeans, the button still unfastened from their previous time at the bar and so it was easy for him to tug them down over your hips, accompanied by your panties as well. You felt so fucking exposed, but under Jongho’s gaze, you also felt content, and safe. You pulled your legs back slightly which helped him get your jeans and panties off your ankles, letting the garments drop to the floor before he leaned down, capturing your hips in a heated kiss.

“Moan for me,” he murmured against your lips, his hand sneaking between your body so his fingers could brush against your dampened folds, eliciting a gasp form you which he took advantage of and slipped his tongue into your mouth. Tongues clashed, your fingers found their way into his hair again and your back arched off the couch as he easily slipped his index and middle finger into your wet entrance. You whimpered into his mouth, your hips rocking along with his hand as he worked you open, but it seemed to you that his focus was spent on getting you relaxed to take something more than just fingers.

With his fingers working you opened, and his tongue distracting you while he pulled from the kiss and left sloppy kisses down your neck, you hadn’t noticed his other hand working his jeans loose, until you felt something warm and hard against your inner thigh. You craned your neck to the side, only to catch a glance of Jongho’s freed cock against your skin and you sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly wondering how he was going to fit inside of you. You arched again off the couch, tugging his hair as his fingers curled up inside of you, his thumb circling along your clit before he slowly retracted his fingers from your walls. Without so much as a word, his arms were hooked around your waist, hoisting you up against his chest as he switched back into his sitting position with you straddling his lap.

Now on his thighs in such a way, you had full view of looking downwards and seeing his length, sucking in a sharp breath as you brought your nimble fingers to encircle his cock, smirking when Jongho groaned. You watched his face as your hand began to stroke up and down his length, tilting your head to the left as Jongho’s head rolled back against the couch. His hips twitched below you, and your own womanhood throbbed at the idea of being filled with his member.

“Condom?” You asked, raising a brow when Jongho lifted his head and shifted slightly, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, and grabbing his wallet. With a grunt, however, he steadied you before using his other hand to pull his jeans further down his thighs until they were by his ankles, promptly kicking them off so they joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. You continued to silently watch him, settled back on his lap with your hand still stroking his length as he opened his wallet and fished out the aluminum packet, ripping it open with his teeth.

“Leggo of me,” he murmured, grunting as your slim hand released his length from your grasp and he soon rolled the latex onto his straining cock. Your hands went to his shoulders, lifting your hips as you grew more eager by the moment, running your tongue across your lower lip.

“You ready, baby?” He smirked at you, staring up into your warm, lustful eyes before his hands found your waist again and he brought you in to his chest. “I hope so anyways,” he murmured before he connected his lips to yours once more.

Your eyes closed at the feeling of your lips molding together, your chests pressed together as you could feel his tip pressing against your wet entrance. Your breath caught in the back of your throat and Jongho seemed to notice, so his hips fell to your ass, beginning to slowly push you down onto his length. You groaned, your walls stretching to take in his length and the more you felt him fill you up, the harder your nails dug into his shoulders.

“F-Fuck,” you heard him curse against your lips, giving you only a few moments to relax before he was guiding your body up and down his shaft. Your back arched, whimpers quickly escaping past your swollen lips as you soon aided him, letting gravity help you as you dropped onto his cock. It caused him to penetrate deeper, your walls clenching from the thick girth inside of you and you pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes.

“Jongho, fuck. Oh fuck,” you began to curse, your groans mingling with his own deep noises as your hips collided with his. Heavy breathing, deep grunts, skin clapping hard together – you both were chasing highs you had been keeping in for several hours. Jongho’s hands began to roam over your body, snapping his hips up harder into you and he felt your breasts jiggle against his chest with every movement. Your breath continued to catch into the back of your throat, hot pleasure bubbling in your lower abdomen at an alarming rate. A hand of his reached down to rub your clit, stimulating you beyond belief and you cried out.

“Oh fuck,” you grit your teeth, panting hard as sweat began to form down your spine, goosebumps littering your skin as you rode Jongho like your life depended on it. Sex had never felt so surreal, and with the incredulous heat you were feeling, you wanted that relief.

“Fuck, I want you to cum,” you groaned out, purposely clenching yourself which had Jongho moaning deeply. Your hips rocked harder and faster, picking up the speed which aided in his cock hitting your sweet spot, stars beginning to dance in your vision. You moaned out, your hands falling to his biceps as you felt him flexing beneath your fingertips.

His head had rolled back against the couch again, you now taking the lead a bit as you bounced on him, the couch creaking slightly below you. Your hair fell out of its bun, barely held together and loose strands stuck to your flushed face and spilled down around your shoulders. Being distracted by the thickness inside of you, you hadn’t caught on to Jongho looking at you, only to yelp out in surprise when you felt a strong hand grab a fistful of hair at the base of your neck, tugging your head back. You practically mewled, scratching at his arms as his other arm suddenly hooked around your waist, pounding upwards into you. You felt as if a beast had been woken, his hips slamming into yours and he was aiming right for your sweet spot.

“J-Jongho!” You whimpered out his name, your eyes staring up at the ceiling, but they were closed slightly, the pleasure consuming you and the warmth in your abdomen began to grow rapidly. Your breaths came out quick and sharp, your moans rising in pitch and volume as Jongho abused your sweet spot and held the tight grip of your hair.

“Oh my _fucking_ god, I’m gonna c-cum!” You cried out, just as another harsh thrust of Jongho sent you spiraling into a world of pleasure. Your walls clenched hard around Jongho’s cock, throbbing as your natural slick gushed around his shaft and your thighs shook. A few tears fell from the corners of your eyes, your lips parted as silent moans left you, your nails digging into his skin to the point it left behind red, angry marks. Jongho grunted heavily, watching you orgasm right on his shaft and the squeezing sensation had been more than enough to send him into his own euphoric state, his hot seed filling up the condom as he groaned. Still feeling the aftermath of both of your orgasms, your hips rocked together in sync, prolonging the high you and he were experiencing.

Eventually, his hips came to a still and you fell limp against his chest, his hand loosening in your hair as your heavy breaths mingled together.

“Y/n, that was fucking amazing,” he chuckled by your ear, brushing some hair from your face, and tucking it behind your ear.

“That was,” you whispered in reply, catching your breath after a few more moments of resting against Jongho’s firm chest. You let your eyes close for a bit, your face snug in the crook of his neck as the two of you remained silent, enjoying each other’s company. Saying nothing, Jongho had gently lifted your hips slowly off of him, using the moment to remove the condom off of himself, tying it off and tossing it onto his discarded jeans to throw away later.

“…You hungry?” He broke the silence with his words, causing you to chuckle as you nodded against his skin.

“I could definitely use some food after that,” you mused softly, letting out a deep sigh before a ringing phone made you move your head. Jongho groaned in annoyance, keeping your body flush against his own as he had to fumble to grab his phone from his jeans, grimacing as he had flicked the used condom out of the way and held the device(this position change also caused you both to end up falling on your side, but Jongho never let go of you).

“Why is San calling me now?” He groaned, about to hit the green button to answer the call but your eyes widening caught him off guard.

“Wait, you know San? Choi San?” You questioned, your chin resting on his chest as the two of you looked at each other.

“Yeah, he’s my hyung,” Jongho shrugged like it was nothing, but your eyes nearly popped out of your sockets.

“Oh my god… You’re Choi San’s little brother. Oh my fucking god, I fucked my chemistry partner’s little brother,” you gasped, staring at Jongho with red cheeks and shocked eyes, but moments later, the two of you burst into childish giggles.

“I’m not telling if you’re not telling.”  
“Deal!”


	13. Dreams

**Seonghwa x Reader x San**

_[5:36AM]_

"Fuck," you softly whispered as your hands roamed over your body, one having slipped under the fabric of your shirt to touch along your chest. Your back arched, your thumb brushing over your hardened nipple and a soft whine slipped past your lips. Your eyes scrunched close, your thighs pressing together as the ache grew more, your panties being soaked with your slick. 

His hands roamed over your thighs, pushing your legs apart and you gasped in surprise. His warm hands felt rough agaisnt your smooth skin, electricity dancing off his fingertips as they traveled further up, towards the spot you needed him most. It was antagonizing, your body shuddering under his touch but then you felt a different type of warmth between your legs. Your fingers escaped your shirt and threaded through his hair, gasping and moaning as his tongue did wonders between your lower folds. He grunted, his tongue circling and rubbing your clit and more of your slick gushed from you, your high rapidly approaching.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, yes!" You moaned out, letting go of his hair as you reached out to grab the sheets beside you, tugging them hard as you suddenly came from just his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Sannie," you whimpered his name, your thighs aching but your abdomen still felt tense, and slowly, you were coming to your senses.

As your eyes opened, you quickly realized it was still fairly dark out, only little bits of light shining through the windows of your shared bedroom, but it wasn't that that startled you. No, it was your boyfriend, Seonghwa, and he looked pissed.

Shirtless and sitting next to you on the bed, arms folded over his chest, you felt small under his intense gaze, but it was his words that made you flustered.

"Moaning our neighbors name again, huh?" Seonghwa glared down at you. Your eyes widened in realization, mentally cursing yourself because you must've moaned his name out in your sleep.

"Shit, that was only a dream?" You sighed loudly, which only annoyed your boyfriend more. He glared at you some more, only to grab a pillow and whack you on the side of the head.

"Y/N, how many times do I need to tell you? Only. Moan. My. Name," he spoke loudly, whacking you with the pillow on your side as you erupted into a fit of loud giggles. You knew it irritated your boyfriend, but hell, you had even caught him lusting over the man as well.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you've never imagined watching San doing things to me. Or... to you," you smirked as you caught your breath, holding your hands up in defense as you had caught the pillow from Seonghwa's grasp. Your boyfriend had gone silent, but due to the red hue of his cheeks, you know you flustered him.

"Never imagined San being a good lil' boy and on his knees for you?" You questioned, kneeling on the bed as you crawled over to your boyfriend and straddled his legs. Startled, he looked at you while his hands rested on your thighs, his eyes darting everywhere before he answered. You watched his adam's apple bob, but you worsened your boyfriends train of thought as you pressed your very bare core right down against his growing bulge.

"Aw, baby. You're excited," you grinned in triumphant, beginning to circle your hips against his shape which made you both grow more excited. "Call San. I want him to watch us. Not like he hasn't before," you smirked, thinking back to the time you both had invited your new neighbor over for dinner, but Seonghwa had gotten handsy in the kitchen while you cleaned the dishes. Only a few days after did San admit to you that he had witnessed your boyfriend fingering you against the counter top.

A soft hum of satisfaction left your boyfriends lips, his hips bucking up to meet yours before he finally sighed.

"Fine, let me call him," Seonghwa muttered in annoyance, reaching for his phone on the nightstand to dial the neighbors number, quite forgetting just how damn early it was.

"San? Oh hey, sh- Oh god, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't even realize what time it was," your boyfriend felt guilty, giving you a wide eyed looked whilst you just shrugged, having innocently scooted down on Seonghwa's legs and tugged his boxers down. Knowing you so well, you could practically see him sighing without actually doing so, but once freeing his hardening cock, your nimble fingers wrapped around his length while he spoke to San.

"Y-Yeah, so um.. do you, uh-" Seonghwa struggled to form sentences, one, because it was early as hell, and second, your mouth had replaced your hand and now he was watching you bob your head on his length, gagging around him.

"Fuck," he let out a low moan, which seemed to cause some form of disturbance because Seonghwa flinched and then cursed at himself. "Dammit, San. Just get over to our apartment. Y/N wants to fuck," and with that, he ended the call.

"You lil' brat," he groaned at you, both hands of his tangling into your long hair, disrupting your messy bun as he helped you bob your head. You smirked around his girth, pleased with his reaction as your tongue worked along the underside of his length, letting him guide you as you moaned. Your hands held his thighs, your loose shirt riding up to your mid back as you had your ass in the air a bit. Neither of you had heard the door open, nor the bedroom door open when there was a soft gasp, one that had Seonghwa lifting his head.

"Well... you weren't kidding," San visibly gulped as he stared at your backside as it faced him, his eyes trailing over your curves and then to your very wet core, noticing how it twitched and he licked his lower lips. Seonghwa scoffed, pulling your head off of his cock while you wiped your mouth, catching your breath.

"Y/N had another dream about you. MY girlfriend was moaning in her sleep because of you," Seonghwa rolled his eyes. You whined at him and even flicked his thigh, then folded your arms over your chest as you sat back, your back facing San, still.

"And you just admitted that you wouldn't mind having San on his knees for you!" You quickly retorted, hearing San choke on his spit behind you and Seonghwa just gave you his signature glare. You pouted in response to the glare, scrunching your nose up at him before San cleared his throat.

"I'm not opposed to that," he mumbled softly, which had you turn your head, and before you could even open your lips to say anything, Seonghwa spoke up.

"Come suck me off then. Y/N can suffer and watch while you play with me instead," and there was the childish Seonghwa, sticking his tongue out at you while you looked like a dejected child. But, this was going to be very hot and you knew it. You immediately scooted back and sat next to Seonghwa, taking your shirt off to reveal your soft breasts and San was slowly inching towards the bed. "Get naked, San," you chuckled at him this time, watching the other male slowly undress, and both you and Seonghwa's eyes trailed down his body, stopping right on his hard cock.

"Sannie, baby. What were you doing so early in the morning anyways?" You asked him curiously, tilting your head as San crawled onto the bed in front of your boyfriend, his shy gaze meeting yours in the darkness of the room.

"I uh, felt a bit hot," San admitted, settling on his knees in between Seonghwa's thighs. The oldest just looked at San, but before he could say any sort of command, San's hand had wrapped around his cock and he let out a deep moan.

Seonghwa's head rolled back against the headboard, your eyes eagerly watching as San soon dipped his body down more, taking your boyfriend into his mouth and you gasped.

"Fuck, that's really hot," you whined softly, bringing a hand of yours to your breast to squeeze at the soft flesh, your head resting on Seonghwa's shoulder. For weeks, you always dreamed of San doing things to you, even touched yourself to those thoughts but now everything was flipped as you were witnessing your cute neighbor bobbing his head on Seonghwa's cock. His fingers had tangled into San's dark locks, low breaths and deep hums escaping him but he glanced over at you, noticing how needy you were becoming.

San seemed to notice as well, or maybe it was a vibe he had caught onto because while his mouth was busy with swallowing Seonghwa's cock, he turned to lay on his side, facing your way a bit but his hand snuck under your legs and started rubbing at your wet folds. You gasped at the sudden touch, but eagerly welcomed it, your lips parted as you moaned. Now, it seemed to only get hotter. San was gagging and moaning softly around Seonghwa's length while his fingers played with your core but soon two digits pressed into your entrance. You nearly lost it right then and there, biting down on your lower lip as San fingered you, your hips rocking down to meet his wrist movements.

"I have.. I have an idea," you stuttered out, turning to face the two as you quickly grabbed onto San's hand to stop his movements.

\---

"A-Are you sure about this?" San asked. Their positions had changed quite a bit, San on his hands and knees in front of you, his head resting against your chest while Seonghwa was kneeling behind him, three fingers deep into the others' ass. 

"Oh, baby. I am so sure about this," you cooed to him, witnessing how San kept moaning against your chest, your fingers having reached under his body to stroke his very hard cock. You liked the turn of events, having your neighbor bent over like this, so submissive and cute but you also knew it was only like this because it was so early, and as everyone was horny, was anyone really functioning? You jerked Sans' length a bit more, spreading the precum all around and Seonghwa gestured at you.

"Baby, pass me a condom?" He pointed towards the nightstand while slowly pulling his fingers out of San, but kept his thumb brushing against the clenching hole.

"Hwa, you better tell me how tight he is," you purred as you held San's head with one hand, the other haphazardly reaching in the drawer of the nightstand before finding the foil packet and tossing it at your boyfriend. You heard the tearing of it, followed by a soft moan of Seonghwas' before he positioned himself behind San, dragging his cock along the crack of the others ass.

"Get under him, Y/N," your boyfriend instructed and you grinned, excited for San to fuck you while being fucked by your boyfriend. San lifted himself slightly as you wiggled under him, though was shocked when Seonghwa's hand appeared from behind and helped guide his cock to your hot entrance. He moaned, his head falling into the crook of your neck but with ease, his hips found yours and he thrusted in quite easily. 

You groaned, one hand fisting Sans' hair while the other rubbed his back, soothing him as you whispered sweet nothings beside his ear. Before long, Seonghwa had guided himself to Sans' stretched opening, having added more lube and was slowly pushing into him. Sans' moan next to your ear was majestic, and you clenched hard around his cock as you stared at your boyfriends face when he sunk balls deep into your neighbor. 

"Holy fuck," Seonghwa was gritting his teeth, his jaw clenched and you wished you could take a picture of the sight. You asked San if he was okay and he nodded against your neck, already moving his hips which had you and your boyfriend moaning. Seonghwas' hands held Sans' waist tightly, winking down at you before he began to thrust hard into San.

Poor San was a moaning mess against you, his arms locked under your torso as you cried out, Seonghwas' powerful thrusts causing San to hit deep inside of you, your back arching under the other male. Moaning and panting, it wasn't long before the headboard was smacking the wall, the bed creaking but Sans' loud whimpers next to your ears indicated to you that he was already close to cumming, which didn't surprise you.

Your walls were so tight and hot around his cock, and Seonghwa seemed to find his prostate and aimed right for it. All three were in their own world of pleasure, and San was first to break. He clawed at your back, his hips beginning to find a rhythm to move into you but also back against Seonghwa and he pressed open-mouthed kisses to your neck.

"I'm gonna fuckin' cum so hard, oh shit," San moaned loudly, shamelessly showing this side of him to you and your lover. Your kissed his cheek, moaning beside his ear as your walls began to clench, feeling both men starting to rut harder into you and your head rolled back. San panted hard, but then he clenched hard around Seonghwa while his hips stuttered and he bit against your neck. You felt him shudder under your fingertips, his hot cum coating your inside walls and it sent you crashing over the edge, cumming right on Sans' cock. San helped ride out your orgasms but it was hard with Seonghwa still thrusting into him, but a few later and he was pulling out, tugging the condom off and jerking himself to completion.

"Mm, fuck! You both look so hot right now," Seonghwa moaned out as he grunted, his own seed spurting from his red tip and covering Sans' pale ass with his seed. Now panting, all three were catching their breaths, San still deep inside of you as had no plans on moving.

"That was... better than my dream," you chuckled, your voice rather hoarse from moaning so much. Your fingers gently threaded through Sans' hair, craning your neck to look at the boy but his eyes were already shut, eliciting another chuckle from you. Seonghwa grabbed your discarded shirt off the floor and brushed it off, using that as a means to clean the cum off of Sans' ass and between his legs. He tossed the used fabric into the hamper before crawling back onto the bed, laying on his side beside you.

"This was pretty hot," your boyfriend muttered, chuckling at the sleeping boy on you.

"You're pretty hot," you cheesily remark and Seonghwa rolled his eyes, leaning in to press a soft kiss to your lips. "Thanks for uh, letting this happen, Hwa," you smiled at him, feeling sleepy yourself.

"No need to thank me, baby. It was fun. I had fun. And I think he did, too," he gently poked Sans' cheek, then tugged the blankets up and over their bodies, bringing you (and San on your chest) closer to his body. He kissed the top of your temple and let out a deep breath as his eyes closed, and so did yours.

"Sweet dreams, baby."


	14. Stripper

**Stripper!Seonghwa x Reader**

_ [8:28pm] _

"I'm sorry, you did WHAT now?" You raised your voice at your best friend who stood in front of your open door, raising a brow at you.

"Y/N, it's your birthday and you refuse to come out to the club with us so what was I supposed to do?!" Wooyoung lifted both hands, as if wanting to pull your hair out, or his own. 

"It'll be fine, I promise. San and I used to work with the guy and I think you'll like him. Anyways, he'll be here in like... thirty minutes so go get ready for my stripper friend to come over! Oh and uh, I love you, but don't call me tonight. Sannie's coming over and--"

"Oh my God, okay. Got it. So... suck your boyfriends dick," you scoffed playfully as you pushed Wooyoung off of your porch, watching your best friend get back into his car after waving at you.

Honestly, you weren't sure if you were up to this, but Wooyoung's birthday idea really was intriguing for you. Sure, you knew about his stripper past back when you both attended college together, and that was how he met his boyfriend, but you never expected for his past to come back and have YOU involved. You sighed heavily, glancing at the watch on your wrist before frowning. All you knew of this 'stripper' guy coming over was that his name was Seonghwa, and he was really hot. Part of it bothered you that you were about to have a stranger at your house give you a personal show, but you knew you needed it. After having failed relationship after relationship with people, your only release was either from your own fingers, or your vibrator sitting in the nightstand drawer. 

"Ugh, this better be worth it."

_ [8:59pm] _

You were nervous. You kept fidgeting with your outfit, adjusting the baby blue crop top you wore and the high waisted jeans that fit along your curves. It felt strange to dress up for someone, and so you sat nervously on the couch, staring at the blank tv until you heard the doorbell ring. 

Your heart lurched in your chest, your stomach twisting and suddenly you wondered if you should have allowed Wooyoung to give a stranger your address and the permission to 'senselessly fuck her into next week.' You internally groaned, still sitting on the couch but eventually you willed yourself to stand up and made your way to the front door. Your slim fingers touched the handle, your heart pounding more in your chest but you closed your eyes, scoffing to yourself.

"Oh, fuck it, Y/N. When's the last time you had fun on your birthday?" You mumbled to yourself before swinging the door open.

"Wel- oh fuck," the words of greeting quickly faltered as you stared at the man in front of you.

Gentle charcoal-like hair was curled in front of his eyes, wearing sinfully tight jeans that seemed to fit his slim waist way too much but what drew your attention was that he was wearing a loose cropped shirt, and you could see the edges of his V line among his chocolate abs. Your face had gotten beet red and you knew it, and judging by the smirk on this guys face, you knew he noticed it, too.

"Happy birthday, Y/N," he spoke so gently to you, and that was when you noticed that he had been carrying a bouquet of roses, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"For formality reasons, let me introduce myself. Park Seonghwa, at your service. Personal stripper for a Miss Lee Y/N," Seonghwa chuckled softly, and you felt yourself blush even more.

"Oh shut up, I already knew your name. W-Wooyoung did... this," you gestured with your finger back and forth, though you accepted the roses. As you gently sniffed them and stepped back into your home, allowing Seonghwa room to follow you inside, you couldn't help but smile. It was ironic that of all the relationships you had, none had ever involved your lover giving you flowers, and yet, a stripper that was hired by your best friend just gifted you a dozen roses.

"Wooyoung-ssi said you uh, liked flowers," Seonghwa's voice snapped you out of your stupor as you walked into the kitchen, finding a tall vase to set the flowers in. You chuckled to yourself, moving the vase onto your small dining room table before the atmosphere got a bit awkward.

"Well, he was right. I do like flowers," you cleared your throat, your fingers picking at the slight bit of fringe on one of the tears in your ripped jeans, your eyes looking everywhere except the man in front of you. To Seonghwa, it was obvious you were nervous, and it caused a soft smile to spread across his lips.

Without saying a word, Seonghwa had approached you, his pointer directly under your chin and he gently lifted your head up to face him.

"Let me show you a good time, Y/N," he whispered to you, having leaned in close enough that his hot breath tickled along your lower lip. You gulped, your hands still by your side but just as you were about to reach forward, he had pulled back and tugged you towards the living room, and grabbed a chair from your dining room.

"Sit," Seonghwa set the chair down at the center of the living room, and you complied. Why you were listening to this stranger? Well, you had no fucking idea, but his voice was doing wonders to you. You blamed it on the fact that you hadn't been touched in over two years and that this man was like a walking god in your home. 

You sat and adjusted your crop top while your eyes remained on Seonghwa's figure, watching as this man adjusted the lighting in your living room so it was more dim. He pulled out a little box thing from his back pocket, which you later recognized as a small speaker, as he set it down on the coffee table, connecting his phone to it.

"Any requests?" He asked you, but you shook your head.

"Never done anything like this so I'm a bit nervous," you admitted while biting on your lower lip, looking at Seonghwa as he chuckled softly. He nodded, then scrolled through his phone before selecting a song.

You recognized the beat immediately, as it was one of your favorite songs to dance to when you once enjoyed going to the club. As the melody got to your ears, you already felt your body heating up, and you just knew Wooyoung had told this sexy beast of a man your favorite song.

"That little jerk," you muttered under your breath, letting your eyes fall shut as 'Pillowtalk' played through the small speaker, but it was still loud enough to fill the empty space and make the atmosphere so much more heated. 

"He can be a little jerk," Seonghwa chuckled softly at your antics, but then you felt his breath against the side of your face. Abruptly, you opened your eyes, only to see Seonghwa very shirtless in front of you, and you wondered if he had taken it off when you had closed your eyes. You swallowed thickly, your eyes trained on him as he began to move to the beat for you, and your eyes began to shamelessly tour his body.

Your apartment had suddenly gotten very warm, and the more he danced, the more you could see the small definitions of sweat trailing down the lines of his abs. You licked your lower lip, suddenly wanting to lick it off of him but you just gulped and kept your eyes moving. Eventually they landed on how his hips swayed, the muscles working as he gave you a show, and you were feeling it in your lower regions. Every body roll, every hip thrust - all you could imagine was him doing those to you all night long.

Your thighs squeezed together, sucking in a sharp breath but there he was, suddenly straddling your hips and you gasped. Your eyes flew up to his face, and before you could comprehend th3 situation, his lips were against your own.

You felt your own self control abandon you as you gave into the desire of lust, your hands immediately pressing against his abdomen as his lips molded with yours. Soon, tongues were clashing together, seeking out dominance but Seonghwa had quickly won that battle. His hands cupped the sides of your neck, holding you in place as the song played in the background, but you were too focused on the man on your lap. 

You whimpered into the kiss, the growing ache between your legs becoming too much to bare and Seonghwa noticed. Pulling back from your now swollen lips, he left you panting for air as he trailed hot kisses down the side of your neck, your body arching off the chair. His fingers were skillful, tugging your crop top down and to his delight, you were not wearing a bra. His eyes briefly glanced up at your face as he trailed lower, now kissing the center of your chest between your breasts, and then he moved to the side.

"Oh fuck me!" You sharply cried out when his mouth tongue brushed against an erect nipple, feeling your slick gush from you in a wave as your opening clenched around nothing, further soaking your panties. Seonghwa chuckled against your breast, beginning to suck and groan against the nipple while his hand gave your other gorgeous mound some love as well. You were starting to squirm, the heat rising in your body but then he started kissing lower, leaving wet kisses until he got to your navel.

Professional fingers were at work again and soon your lower was revealed to him, skinny jeans peeled off your body and tossed behind him on the floor as he stared at the lace thong you wore. You gulped, feeling small under his intense gaze but then he brought two fingers to your core and began rubbing you through your panties.

"Fuck, you're soaked," he chuckled, glancing up at you as you whimpered at him, and he took pride in peeling off your last garment, seeing just how soaked you really were. Even in the dim lighting of the room, your folds were glistening, begging to be eaten and fucked and he took no more time in keeping you waiting.

His tongue pressed into your folds while his hands brought your legs onto his shoulders, and your hands quickly found his hair. It was so soft, but that was the last thing you were thinking of as Seonghwa's tongue moved expertly between your folds, lapping up your juices and sucking on your clit. You were a moaning mess, thighs shaking on either side of his head as you began to roll your hips. You bit your lip, groaning more as he gave you the pleasure you craved, but rapidly you felt the heat pooling in your stomach. It was almost too much, but with a quick yank of his hair, you silently told Seonghwa you were about to cum and he quickened his movements. His nose brushing over your clit while his tongue pushed inside you was all you needed before you were cumming, your back arching off the chair as you held onto Seonghwa's head for dear life.

God, you were a mess. Sweaty and horny and trapping Seonghwa's head between your thighs. You panted, trying to catch your breath as you slowly let go of his hair as he continued to lick your clit, letting you ride out your high. You noticed how he was kneeling, and your eyes trailed over the obvious bulge in his jeans. Instead of verbally responding to you, Seonghwa simply smirked and stood up, his fingers nimbly working to pull his jeans down.

"Let me-"

"No, Y/N. I'm taking care of you tonight," Seonghwa had said as he gently smacked your hands away from touching his clothed erection. You pouted as you felt rejected, but you perked back up upon watching him strip down, revealing his cock to you and you squirmed on the chair again. He smirked down at you, his fingers gently holding your chin as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his hand then dropping before both gripped your thighs and lifted you up. You must've been so small to him and light because he had flipped the positions so quickly, and now you were straddling him, but your back was against his chest. With your head on his shoulder, you gasped as his hand played with your core, rubbing between your folds and against your swollen clit. You were still so damn sensitive but you loved how he touched you, and you whimpered loudly. His cock was also pressing against your inner thigh and while he touched you, you touched him.

His deep groans were right against your ear, sending hot waves right to your core and you were sure he knew how eager you were becoming. Maybe your body language spoke loudly to him but soon he was able to sink two fingers into you with ease, and your back arched slightly off his chest.

"H-Hwa," you whined softly, your hips beginning to press down against him, trying to take his fingers in deeper and you could sense his frustration as well. You knew in the back of your mind that he was just trying to prep you slightly, but with how you kept clenching around his fingers, or tightening your hand a bit too tight around his cock - he wanted you just as bad.

He groaned again by your ear, this time impatiently dragging his fingers out of your soaked core and you moaned at the loss. 

"Lift your hips," he kissed along your ear and you immediately obeyed, your thighs shaking slightly but as you felt his hand by your ass, you soon felt his tip prodding your entrance. In your sex deprived mind, you couldn't help but take the reigns for a brief moment, taking it into your own hands as you didn't wait for Seonghwa to start pushing into you before you dropped your hips on him. Both of you groaned loudly, his hands quickly grabbing your waist as his chest heaved, his lips against the side of your neck. It hurt a tiny bit that you had dropped on him like that, but feeling your walls so stretched around his girth was enough to numb the dull pain.

You started circling your hips, desperate for more and Seonghwa took that as permission to begin moving his hips. With his hands holding your hips slightly up, he began to thrust upwards into you, causing more of your moans to escape. Music still played but you were so far into the pleasure to even give a fuck anymore. You pressed your ankles onto the small bars beneath your chair, giving you leverage so you could move your hips with Seonghwa's. 

Skin slapped against skin, moans echoed alongside the music and Seonghwa let go of one hand to grab your chin, turning your head to the side so he could kiss you. You hooked an arm around his neck, the two of you panting into the kiss but both of your movements were becoming more erratic, desperate for release. You were grunting more into the kiss, as was Seonghwa, and it was obvious you both were close to cumming. Your arm around his neck kept you stabilized and so Seonghwa dropped his hold on your chin to start rubbing your clit as he thrusted harder into you, determined for you to reach your second climax.

"C-Can I cum.. inside?" He grunted into your mouth, tongues clashing as he continued to rub your clit, your walls clenching tighter around his shaft. You just nodded, as you normally took birth control anyways as it helped with your irregular periods, and you trusted Wooyoung wouldn't have paired you with someone dirty, either. Seonghwa seemed to like that idea and he began to thrust faster into you, your back arching and...

One.

Two.

Three.

"O-Oh fuck!" Seonghwa groaned with you simultaneously as you both hit your release at the same time, your walls clenching tightly while his hot seed mixed with your own release deep inside of you. Panting and whimpering quietly, your hips finally went still, and so did his, your lips still pressed gently together. His hand gently rubbed over your clit, helping you get the maximum pleasure but as you whined at him again, he dropped his hand to your inner thigh, gently massaging the muscle.

"That was amazing," you chuckled against his mouth, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back so you could admire his features. Both of you were sweaty, and you brushed away a few loose hairs from his forehead. Seonghwa smirked a bit down at you, though he nodded.

"Best sex I've ever had," he winked at you, which had you snorting before you started to get up, though he immediately tugged you back down. You grunted and looked at him in confusion, tilting your head.

"Baby," he purred lowly, his hands latching onto your hips again as he ran his tongue across his upper lip. "It's still your birthday. We aren't done playing."


End file.
